Crossing Paths
by your.lip.balm
Summary: When an assassin is hunted by his creators, it unlocks a chain of events that will entwine two very different people together. With time quickly running out, emotions unveiling, and only each other for survival, can they overcome the obstacles of espionage and find love as the reward?
1. 001

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Bourne Legacy. All names, people, places, etc. are the property of their respective owners. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to infringe upon any copyright laws. However, all OCs belong to me. **

**A/N: I have kept the original plot with a few twists of my own. Altering of certain parts to make the story different is entirely my intention. Please be advised that distributing this anywhere without prior consent from me is not allowed. Enjoy and write reviews!**

001

He brandished the tattered picture in front of me, as he hastily kicked the door shut. Dropping the backpack that he had slung over his shoulder onto the grimy floor, he stepped closer.

"Do you know her? Can you tell me where she is?" he demanded, urgently.

My gaze fell on the face of the dark haired woman who smiled innocently back at me and I gasped, recognition clawing at my insides. Images of her faded in and out of my mind bringing back a childhood that I had tried to suppress.

Grief accosted my heart, searing it as if the hurt was still fresh.

Raising my eyes to peer at the man, I suddenly felt raw fear creeping within me. The slow terror began to take hold and quickly turned me cold as I stood frozen in the small room of the noodle shop. His azure eyes stared at me with a searching intensity, looking for an answer that I knew not of. Sweat glistened from his brow, rolling down his pale cheeks from his short, damp hair. Despite the heat, he had on a leather jacket and jeans, dirt apparent on some areas of his clothes making him look like he had just gotten out of bed or had been rolling around on the ground.

"Who is she?" he implored, seeing the familiarity in my scared face. The horror overwhelming me refused to relent, causing my lips to lock, stifling my voice. He repeated his inquiry, this time more pressing. "Who is she? Tell me!"

My silence infuriated him, because he grabbed my shoulders roughly and shook me with impatience. His close proximity to me revealed startling realizations that I had not noticed. His hands were hot as if he was running a high fever and not the result of the heat outside. The ragged gasps that emitted from his parched lips was strained as if he had been running a mile. Even for a foreigner, his skin was pale, but he looked ashen, pallid in color and haggard as if he was ill.

"She's my sister," I finally answered, my voice small and barely audible. A spark ignited in his blue eyes as hope flickered within.

"Where is she?" he questioned, his chest heaving to and fro. My conscious was suddenly on alert, aware of something amiss. This stranger appearing out of nowhere and wanting to see my sister. Trepidation slithered through me, warning me to leave, to escape. His question saddened me and I replied in the same small voice.

"She's dead."

He exhaled, clearly frustrated and let go of my shoulders. That small flame of confidence that a moment ago lit in his face vanished as he closed his eyes.

"Shit," he swore as his body swayed. Without thinking or knowing why, I wrapped my arms around him and tried to support his body. My cheek grazed his face and I was shocked at how hot his skin was. He was definitely sick, very sick. We stumbled unbalanced as I attempted to keep him standing so that he didn't topple over and bring me with him.

"You're very ill," I said. He had clutched onto me to break his fall and as his eyes found mine, he looked at me tiredly.

"I need the chems," he whispered, distractedly. What he said sounded faintly familiar, something my sister had mentioned to me in passing many times.

"Chems? What chems?" I wondered as he reached into his shirt with shaking fingers. Pulling out a long gold chain with a small medallion attached to it, he touched the pendant and it slid open. I realized it wasn't a medallion, but a compact pill case which was empty. My memory at that moment, returned in full force. I recognized those gold pill cases, because Rose had brought some home a few times from her workplace. She had stored some at the house for reasons she did not tell me.

"How did you get this?" I asked in awe. He looked at me with equal amazement.

"From your expression, you know where there's more," he confirmed and with a moan, his legs collapsed. His weight was too much for me to carry and I slid to the floor with him, still holding onto his arms. His weakened state concerned me, but then I vaguely wondered why I would worry about this strange foreigner in the first place. I couldn't answer my own question.

"If I don't get more of those chems, I'm going to die in a few hours," he replied, his voice low. Indecision shadowed my mind, pulling me two separate ways. I had no reason to help this man. For all I knew, he could be a criminal and yet he could die like what he said. Could I stand idly by and do nothing?

My eyes strayed to the picture of Rose still in his hand. Her grinning face beamed up at me, life glowing brightly from her expression.

_Life. _

That's what she had set out to accomplish. To help life, to help others. To seek out answers that would help the world. That was why she was so adamant on becoming a scientist, because she wanted to create something better. I couldn't mar her memory by refusing help to this man, who so desperately needed it.

"I have to get you to my house. The chems are there," I revealed, softly. With labored breaths, he shook his head.

"It's too dangerous," he insisted.

"Dangerous? It's only a block down," I said and began to tug him onto his feet once more. I didn't understand what he meant by dangerous, but I knew that if I did not get him to those pills fast, he wasn't going to make it. Pulling him to his feet, I wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders. He did not resist, probably because he was too dazed. Seizing his backpack, I flung it over my shoulder and dragged him out of the room.

The noodle shop was my place of employment and as I slowly made my way to the back door, Ray confronted me.

"Your shift isn't over," he informed, sternly.

"My friend is sick. I need to get him home," I replied as my boss eyed the white man with shrewd interest.

"The foreigner who barged into my shop is your friend?" Ray inquired and narrowed his small eyes. Skepticism flashed across his tanned face. "You're working double shifts tomorrow!" Ray barked and before he could change his mind, I staggered out the door as fast as I could.

We made our way through the maze-like streets as best we could. The pace was slow, because I had to stop several times so the foreigner could regain his breathing. He was walking so stiff as if his joints were frozen. The awkward spectacle of the two of us made numerous people stop and peer at us curiously. If I was a bystander, I would agree that an asian woman clutching onto a tall white guy in an asian populated city such as this is truly amusing indeed.

"Almost there," I said to him as he eyed me with half open eyelids. Ignoring his glare, I became increasingly aware of the tingling sensation his touch had on my skin. Warmth escalated from my right hand that grasped his fingers. I told myself it was his fever that caused the heat and tossed out the ridiculous idea of something happening. Whatever that was.

My neighborhood was riddled with tight spaces, lines of air dried garments, small windows abundant with potted herbs, and several children running around playing games. The houses were made from scraps of sheet metal and adorned with bedsheets as window curtains. The doors were abstract panes of cheap wood hooked onto hinges that creaked when opened. This area was the poor district, but it was my home.

After several minutes, we finally arrived at my tiny house. The gray and rusted walls greeted us as I pushed the door in. Heaving him across the small living room, I set him down on my bed. The house was one room only, not leaving much space. He collapsed onto the tiny mattress as I hurriedly ran to the brick hearth. Setting his backpack down, I grabbed a nearby knife resting on my kitchen counter.

With the tips of my fingers, I felt along the mortar between the burgundy bricks, searching for the loose block. Finding it halfway down the old hearth, I pried the brick loose with the knife and pulled the slab out. Reaching with my hand into the deep dark hole, I felt around amidst the broken dust and pulled out a silver box. The case was steel, small, and had no lock but a button on the front side.

Hastily coming over to the foreigner who had been observing me carefully, I sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at the box in my hands, something fleeting in his eyes and nodded. I pushed the button on the case and the lid whirred open. Four gold pill cases rested comfortably inside on metal racks. The obscurity of the box was a big contrast to the surroundings. The case was the only thing that looked modern and technologically advanced compared to anything around it. It looked out of place.

My fingers extracted one of the pill cases and slid it open. In neat rows, were two sets of different colored pills. I glanced at him, quizzically.

"Blue or green?" I asked.

"Both," he replied and I pulled two out into the palm of my right hand. Setting the rest aside, I leaned over and deposited them into his awaiting mouth. He swallowed them instantly and closed his eyes.

After a moment, he was sound asleep. I sat gazing at him, wondering who he is and what he was doing here. My mind were full of questions, one chasing after another with no answers to stop them from running. I had a sudden urge to shake him awake and bombard him with these confusing thoughts, but as I continued to stare at his sweat drenched face, I realized he looked quite handsome. It was a completely random thought, but one that made me smile. I had come in contact with foreigners before, went to school to learn English, and met a dozen if not more, tourists that flitted in and out of my port city. It was nothing new to me, and yet gawking at this man was entirely different. It felt different.

Getting up, I hurriedly began gathering up a towel and cool water. I needed to get his temperature down before he slips into delirium. Leaving him for a minute, I left and went to pump water from the well outside and returned quickly to find that he had not moved at all. Once again sitting next to him, I dipped the towel in the fresh water and wrung it out. The cool droplets felt good on my skin as I gently patted his forehead with the cloth. He was so hot, it took a matter of a few seconds before I had to dip the towel back into the water.

With trembling fingers, I eased him out of his leather jacket and his shirt. It was a bit difficult, but I managed it without waking him. My eyes widened as I ogled at his muscular chest and arms. The thick muscles were painted with various scars ranging in different sizes. Tearing my gaze from his body, I continued to lather his skin with the cold towel, hoping that I had given him the chems in time.


	2. 002

002

Taking a sip of the tea in my hand, I peered out the window at the sunrise. The morning light glowed bright and fresh over the city basking the cool air in glittering dewdrops. Taking my gaze from the open window, I looked at the unmoving figure of the foreigner. He had slept through the night without a sound, deep in slumber as I watched him. At certain intervals, I wiped him with the towel, trying to keep him cool. My efforts were rewarded as his fever lowered some time in the early morning hours. Relief came to me, the reprieve an exhilaration to my increasing anxiety.

Suddenly, he woke with a start, half sitting up and half laying down. The look of bewilderment on his perplexed face vanished as soon as his eyes looked upon me. Pouring another cup of tea, I went over to him and offered him the brew.

"It's tea. The Eastern version of coffee."

A grin curled the corners of his lips as he took the steaming cup from my hand. That small expression made my stomach flutter unexpectedly. He sipped the liquid and then glanced at his naked torso.

"I slept that long?" he asked, eyeing me curiously.

"You were pretty sick," I informed him and avoided his glare. Setting the cup down, I reached for his shirt at the end of the bed.

"What is your name?" he asked, softly. He took the garment from me as I took his teacup. Putting it down next to mine, I felt heat tinge my cheeks.

"Violette."

"Like the color?"

Another smile formed on his stunning features and it caused me to grin as well. I nodded and he swiftly put his shirt on. I stole a glance at his appealing chest and quickly averted my eyes.

"And you? What is your name?" I asked, interestedly. At first he did not say anything as if undecided on what to tell me, and then he responded.

"Aaron."

An awkward silence ensued, followed by fervent looks of significant unease and mild pleasure. The quiet tension was unnerving so I asked him a question, one that I had wanted to ask for hours now.

"Why do you need to take the pills?"

Instead of answering, he froze as if hearing a soundless noise. Aaron's demeanor was instantaneous. He shifted his attention to the distant entrance, alertness in his face and careful wariness in his clear blue eyes. He sat up rigidly, yanking the thin sheets off of his fully clothed body and lowered his feet to the floor. With an unnatural whisper, he gazed around the room as if listening to something.

"It's too quiet."

As my ears strained to hear the outside sounds of the morning hours, I realized that he was correct. The creaking of motorized vehicles, the wails of the neighborhood children waking, the clanking of pots and pans as breakfast was being made, and the agitated voices of the adults as they clambered out of bed to greet the new day were absent. Silence was absolute making the stillness bizarre and uncanny.

Aaron stood up, seized the silver chems box that I had put on the table nearby, located his backpack, slid the case inside rapidly and slipped the straps on his shoulders. Gesturing to me, he looked at my face expectantly, a promising pool of answers swirling in its depths. It drew me in, calling out to my curious conscience, beckoning me to follow its' compelling force.

"We need to go, _now_," he breathed firmly, his voice urgent and commanding, but lacking roughness. I had no idea what was going on and still had not moved from where I sat on the bed.

"Aaron? What's the matter?" I asked in a scared voice. Hastily standing, I followed him to the single small window opposite the mattress. He pried the frame open easily and pushed the rotted wooden window out. It fell to the low ground, soundlessly.

"No time to explain! Come on!"

Grabbing my left hand, Aaron led me out past the chipped ledge and onto the uneven cobbled walkway. The touch of his fingers entwined through mine was warm and felt gently comforting. The hold he had on me was tight as we slid past the corner of the next house.

Sharp popping sounds sliced through the air behind us from the direction of my home. The gunshots echoed loud and clear, making me jump from surprise. Without stopping or glancing back, Aaron shouted in a hurried voice.

"Run!"

Sprinting into the narrow alleys, we maneuvered through the tight spaces heading towards the distant docks. Growing louder behind us came the muffled voices of several men chasing. Shouts rang out as they called to one another.

"Over here!"

"This way!"

With a swift glance backwards, I spotted the black and blue uniforms of police officers brandishing guns as they flitted in and out of the close packed houses. Aaron pulled me down a short alleyway and through a small garden littered with a variety of plants and vegetables. Fastened to two poles were a line of clothes hanging up to dry. Yanking a pale pink blouse and a light blue shirt from the twine, Aaron led me through a low gate and onto a deserted back porch. Scanning the surroundings and then peering briefly through the narrow door, he drew me inside the empty house.

"Put this on," Aaron instructed without pause and handed me the blouse. He, then put the pack down and pulled off his shirt. I stared speechless at his amazing torso and gulped back the fluttering that teased my heart. Forcing my gaze from him, I too, took off my shirt with trembling hands. He didn't seem the least bit concerned that I could see his body, but as my shirt revealed my white bra, flat stomach, and slender arms, I awkwardly tried to hide my modesty with my hands.

"Why are the cops after us?" I whispered and shakily pulled on the blouse. My quivering fingers fumbled on the buttons as I raised my eyes to look at him. Aaron averted his glare, but quickly brought them back to look at me, an expression of interest in his blazing blue eyes. Discomfort and embarrassment turned my cheeks crimson as I quickly fastened the buttons. He came closer, backpack holstered on his shoulders once again and spoke in an urgent soft tone.

"They're not after us, they're after _me_. Now that they have seen you with me, they're going to try to kill you. If you want to stay alive, you'll have to come with me."

What he said sent cold chills down my spine despite the mounting heat. I stared at him with horror, fear and confusion convulsing within me.

"What? Kill me? Come with you? Where?" I asked in quick succession. Aaron took a hold of my arms and replied in a calm voice and something close to affection in his handsome expression.

"As soon as we're safe, I promise I will give you the answers, but now, we need to leave the city."

My terrified face watched him with worried apprehension, indecision circling in my mind. Doubt clouded my judgement, sneering like a wolf about to pounce.

"_Please_," Aaron pleaded, observing me for any signs of skepticism. In his sapphire eyes, swirling in the splendid depths, flickered something tender, compassionate, and exquisite. The flame reached for my heart, it's fingers stroking me with soft caresses, pulling me into a pleasurable abyss that I suddenly craved. The look in his handsome face was dazzling, entrancing my mind, my heart and my soul. I felt myself falling, giving in to the fascinating power. Plunging into the mystifying torrents, I finally heard myself whisper.

"Okay."

Without further ado, Aaron grasped my left hand as we stepped out onto a busy thoroughfare. The morning rush was in full force as people trudged by in close packs, dodging small buggies and carts. Many vendors were hawking their wares, calling out to passerby's to come peruse their goods.

"Act normal, blend in," Aaron said, shortly and began walking across the congested street. Passing through the crowds, we made our way to the other side of the road just as several officers emerged from where we were previously. They scanned the surroundings searching for anything familiar. Aaron tugged my hand as we walked deeper into the fray, down a sloped walkway that opened onto a wide plaza littered with many people and vehicles.

"Keep your head down and don't look back," he murmured and pulled me into a large group of citizens on the walkway. Following his instructions, I held onto his hand tightly, afraid to be separated. Past the plaza, winking in the sun was the blue waves of the ocean. The docks were not too far away.

As we made for the waters hurriedly without trying to call attention to ourselves, Aaron and I walked briskly over the cobblestoned courtyard. Reaching a row of boathouses in a matter of minutes, we stopped in between two. Aaron spotted a little boy and a man not too far away. The man was loosening one of the sails and the boy was untying the rope that held the boat anchored to the wooden docks.

Aaron left the shadow of the low buildings and without warning roughly pushed me back so that the force knocked me onto the ground. The sudden action appalled me, but before I had any time to question his action I realized that he was in hand to hand combat with an unknown man. I then concluded that he had pushed me out of harm's way.

A tall white man with blonde hair threw punches with a speed that I could barely keep up with, let alone see. His long legs lifted and kicked and with each blow, Aaron evaded or countered effortlessly. He was as quick as this blonde man, his muscular arms swinging tremendous punches that made me wince.

Scooting against the right side building, my back pitted against the hard sheet metal, terror slithered through my body making my breathing raspy and heavy. The panic in my body intensified as the blonde man thrust his right arm up in a jarring motion and his knuckles slammed into Aaron's lower jaw. My voice burst forth, strong and scared.

"Aaron!"

I momentarily contemplated jumping in, but apprehension halted my movement. I watched in restrained anxiety as Aaron staggered backward, regained his footing and darted to the side. They continued fighting, their bodies a flurry of motion and muffled grunts. Aaron seized the blonde man's left arm and tugged it at an awkward angle. An audible crack pierced the air followed by a howl of pain. The blonde man stumbled and reached into the back of his jacket. The glint of black metal in his uninjured hand briefly flashed across my horrified vision. Pulling out the gun, he aimed the barrel at Aaron and squeezed off a shot. Another scream escaped my throat as Aaron dodged, coming unscathed. His reflexes were superhumanly fast and with a fleeting grab, he clutched the blonde man's hand and twisted. The gun clattered to the ground as another yell echoed in the surrounding area. The blonde man fell to his knees and Aaron took this opportunity to swing his fist at the man's face. The sound of flesh and bone breaking resembled loudly as the blonde man fell dead to the dirty ground.

Panting heavily, Aaron raised his eyes to peer at me. The look of steely anger and adrenaline glowed prominently in his cobalt glare. The feral, almost brutal expression in his handsome face suddenly terrified me. This side of him was raw, crude, and fierce. It was unexpected and left me questioning myself why I had agreed to come with him. The nagging alarm rose up in my chest, abruptly alert and intensely scared.

He slowly walked over and knelt in front of me. His behavior had changed; the roughness had vanished replaced with a calm gentleness. The personality contrast was appalling and a bit confusing.

"Violette?" Aaron breathed, his voice soft and concerned. I stared into the vast sapphire expanse of his eyes and saw mysterious shadows that frolicked as if luring me, seducing my heart. And like a fool, I swayed to the rhythm of his mesmerizing trance succumbing to the sweet euphoric daze that his glare held me in.

"Are you hurt?" Aaron asked and reached out to grasp my shoulders. His touch was the catalyst that shoved me over the precipice. I felt his fingers through the thin blouse and every affectionate emotion flared as if awakened, roused and ready. Such a small sentiment meant so much to me and I swiftly wondered if he had a tiny inkling of what rushed through my heart.

"Who are you? What are you?" I whispered, my lips quivering as if a slight chill blew by. He lowered his eyes a fraction of an inch and then raised them again to contemplate my face. Five seconds passed and then he uttered as if willing me to understand.

"I'm someone that is very dangerous."

What he said should have scared me into running away, but I stayed rooted to the ground.

"You're a killer," I muttered and shifted my eyes to the blonde man still sprawled on the concrete. Aaron didn't look away only resumed his probing stare.

"Yes, and we don't have much time," he answered, quickly. "In less than eight minutes, those cops are going to be here and we need to be gone."

"Tell me who you are," I insisted, pushing back the fear that still twisted within me. He sighed and glanced around, searching no doubt for the police.

"Not now," he refused and returned his gaze to mine. A small insignificant part of me told myself that I should leave now and don't look back. I should return to my insignificant life and pretend that these events never happened and that these unforeseen feelings never emerged. But deep inside, the fighter in me shook my head, and stood up. I was tired of running away; fleeing from the pain of my parents death and then my sister's, turning away the opportunities that I knew could save me from this life of poverty and oppression. Meeting Aaron opened up my small view of this lopsided part of my world and shoved me into one that required me to be myself. And it's been a long time since I had been myself.

"I saved your life, you owe me that much," I replied, my voice soft but urgent. Aaron scrutinized me further and then a small smile curved at the corners of his lips. I almost choked from the effect his grin had on me.

"You're stubborn," he pointed out and I quickly corrected, making his smile grow wider.

"_Determined_."

Aaron casted his eyes down, looked around, and returned once again to my face. I detected a hint of something fleeting, like joy and mirth wrapped so tight in the folds of his stoic facade that it disappeared before I could decipher it.

"I'm an agent. I work for the U.S. Government," Aaron announced and then added bitterly. "I _used_ to work for the U.S. Government, until they decided that the agents that they created could not be contained and started terminating us. I've been on the run, until I ran out of chems. My search for survival led to your sister which led to you, the end."

"Why do you need the chems?" I wondered. Exasperated, he pressed his lips together in frustration.

"Do you need to know my whole life story?" Aaron groaned, clearly agitated.

"You're impatient," I replied.

"_Punctual_," he bantered and I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess that'll do for now," my voice sounded shy. "What now?"

"Six minutes left," Aaron responded and looked toward the docks at the little boy who had been untying the rope. Pulling me to my feet, he snatched his bag which had fallen during his brawl and led me quickly to the wooden planks. Jumping onto the boat, Aaron began speaking to the little boy who had stopped his task to look at us curiously.

"Can you take us away to the next port?" Aaron asked, but the boy only stared dumbfounded. The man that had been working on the sails sauntered over to see what the commotion was about and Aaron asked him the same question. The man wrinkled his nose, scratched his face as if unsure and then shook his unruly head. Aaron unzipped his backpack, shoved his hand inside and pulled out a large wad of U.S. currency. He gestured to the man, beseechingly, brandishing the money.

"Just take us out of the Bay, that's all that I ask," Aaron said. The man eyed the bills hungrily and I knew that he was calculating how much pesos he could have it converted to. At last, he nodded and seized the money.

In no time at all, we were pushing away from the shore adrift on the Bay. The waters were calm which made the cast off smooth. Soon the docks were mere dark pinpricks in the horizon. The city behind it looked small and far away. I gazed toward the only home I've ever known and felt a gripping sadness envelop me. All of my possessions were still there, the only people I've ever known were there. I gulped back the nostalgia that threatened to open the floodgates of tears and made myself turn around. Aaron was in conversation with the man discussing about possible locations. The little boy was nowhere to be seen and so I walked toward the bow of the boat and wondered to myself if I knew what the hell I was doing.


	3. 003

**A/N: Hey guys! This next chapter is a bit fast paced, but that's just how the movie was kind of like. Enjoy!**

003

The cool breeze from the sea caressed my face and lifted my hair. The long sleek strands billowed around my small shoulders and cascaded down my back. I inhaled the scent of the salty waters and blinked away the wistfulness of pleasant remembrances. Night had fallen, draping it's dark shroud over the Bay. The only lights were the dim glow of several bulbs hung on makeshift wires that dangled over the small sitting area where I was. Everyone else was below deck, but I couldn't stay down there long, because the cramped quarters didn't agree with me. I felt trapped like a cornered animal in claustrophobic places.

The boat creaked and groaned against the waves, softly bobbing with a rhythmic motion. The movement made me slightly drowsy, but I did not want to sleep. Shifting on the hard woven high backed chair, I leaned back and rested my head on the back board. Gazing up into the night sky, I watched the brightly luminous stars that dazzled in the dark. It was beautifully serene, like millions of shimmering glitter strewn across the breadth of the world. I felt slightly at ease and a bit lonely as if I was the only one who was looking up at the stars this night.

The solitude of desolation brought memories to my scattered mind, but I forced them away, because the past should be left in the past. Aaron's face materialized in my thoughts and I couldn't help, but smile. In the short time that I've met him, there arose within me desirable affection that keeps growing stronger and stronger. There was something unique about him that drew me in like bees to honey. Something glorious about the way he talked and walked made my heart pound. Something marvelous in my heart was opening, spilling it's warm contents all over my trembling body and I enjoyed the sensation. I wanted more, so much more, but the question of the century was: _Did he feel the same way?_

Probably not, I chided myself. He barely knew me at all and love within a day and a half was impossible. Right? It was just infatuation, I told myself angrily. Just silly infatuation...but then why did it feel so incredibly right? Questions upon questions floated after one another like flies buzzing annoyingly around me. To clear them away, I abruptly stood up and walked to the side of the boat. Setting my hands on the railing, I stared off into the gloom. After much debate with my inner self, I decided that I shouldn't jump to conclusions. I should just relax, take a deep breath, and go with the flow.

Silently agreeing, I turned around and gasped. Standing on the other side in the shadows was the prominent silhouette of Aaron. He was staring at me quietly and I suddenly tossed the whole relaxing part out the window, because immediately I flushed as if embarrassed. He stepped forward into the faint light and I glimpsed softness in his striking features.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," Aaron apologized. The indistinct illumination cast shadows across the planes of his face that made him look extremely handsome. My insides churned as if everything was tied in knots. I managed to answer, except my voice came out more like a hoarse whisper.

"It's alright."

His gaze was captivating, all consuming and it never wavered. My knees began to shake and my skin prickled. The strong effect of his presence was overwhelming and I suddenly realized my breathing was pushing through my teeth hard and fast.

"I just wanted to thank you...for saving my life last night," Aaron revealed, his voice barely audible. I didn't know what to respond with, so I answered with the common response.

"You're welcome."

"Why did you help me?" he asked. "You could have left me there to die. Why did you help a complete stranger?"

"I don't know," I replied and meant it. I honestly didn't know, but he took a step closer and hooked his fingers to the back of his pants pockets.

"I think you do. You just don't want to tell me," Aaron surmised. I didn't understand what he was trying to get at. "Is it because of your sister? You looked at the picture of her, before you took me to your house."

"I did, because you showed it to me," I reminded him, but he shook his head.

"It was only after I collapsed that you were going to help me. Before then, you were scared, but you looked at the picture and you changed your mind," Aaron said, his voice gentle. His attention to detail was astounding. I gaped at him, mesmerized.

"How do you know all this?" I wondered, aloud. He took one more step closer and now he was mere inches from me. I could see his blue eyes clearly, shimmering in the light.

"I'm trained to know these things," he uttered and took his hands out of his back pockets. They hung limply by his sides. "Every element, every aspect of the world around me I can decipher as readily as viewing a picture book."

What he said was interesting and a bit intimidating as well. Aaron leaned in, putting both his arms on each side of me. He was so close now that I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Like right now, your breathing is accelerated because your heart is pounding at a hundred beats per minute. Your body is tense from the hot anxiety that I have created when you saw me and now you're trembling because I have my arms like this," Aaron murmured, his voice hoarse. I gulped, entranced by his eyes and husky tone. The moment suspended in the air like we were both floating somewhere in the clouds. The world stood still, frozen in time as I stared into the depths of his beautiful eyes.

"Aaron," I whispered, his name delicious on my lips. In one swift move, he pressed his mouth to mine. The sudden onslaught of his kiss left me paralyzed, but all too soon, I returned his savory ardor with equal rapture. His mouth tasted delightfully sweet, his lips pleasingly delectable. I devoured it, relishing the wetness, the hotness, and the rush of hunger that it created in my heart. Twisting my tongue around his, I drowned in the fascinating emotions that rippled through my own body. With one arm, Aaron pulled me so that I pressed against his chest and with his other hand, he grazed his fingertips at the back of my neck supporting my head and giving him more control. Soft pleasurable moans escaped my throat as he continued kissing, the heat between us burned fiercely igniting the smoldering fire that exploded like dynamite.

With difficulty, Aaron finally pulled away. His face was flushed with passion, his azure eyes twinkled with eager excitement. His lips were parted as if ready for another round, his body hot and anxious for more. My own chest heaved to and fro, my heart beating ferociously, my body shuddering, thirsty and prepared to be quenched thoroughly.

"I shouldn't have done that," Aaron breathed and then added, wistfully. "But I couldn't stop it. What are you doing to me, Violette?"

"Absolutely nothing," I answered and then smiled. He grinned, somewhat embarrassed, and then leaned down once more. This time, our kiss was more gentler, more softer, and filled with much more passion. It was shorter, but intensely erotic. We pulled apart once again and Aaron repeated, incoherently.

"What are you doing to me?"

"I don't know, but whatever I'm doing I hope it's good," I confessed. His left thumb grazed my left cheek, affectionately and my skin tingled at his touch.

"It's better than good, it makes me wonder where you've been all my life," Aaron said and chuckled. His words warmed my chest and I lowered my eyes shyly. Nobody's ever said that to me before.

"I'm glad I looked at Rose's picture. She made me realize that everybody needs help even from a complete stranger," I spoke and answered his previous question. Aaron lifted my chin up so that I peered into his hypnotizing gaze.

"I owe you my life. I am forever in your debt," he breathed and then kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and thanked Rose, wherever she may be.


	4. 004

**A/N: I am clearly obsessed about writing this story and I really want to make some graphics to go along with it, but my pc decided to die on me...so that'll have to wait. I don't live anywhere near the Philippines, so if some things are incorrect, bear with me. Warning: This is an uber long chapter!**

****004

The sounds of footsteps approached and a child's voice awoke me from the blurred landscapes of my dreams.

"We have arrived!"

My eyelids fluttered open to see the little boy gesturing toward the bow of the boat. He motioned for me to hurry and ran toward the front. I shifted and felt the tense muscles in my body flex. It felt good to move from my sitting position on the deck. Glancing over to my left, my groggy eyes fell upon Aaron who peeked open his own eyes. He had fallen asleep sitting next to me, his left arm wrapped around my waist.

A small bashful smile curved on my lips as Aaron looked at me with a tender fond grin. He stretched and groaned and then stood up along with me.

"Time to go," he said as I followed him toward the forward bow. As we advanced, I noticed that the endless sea had opened to reveal a forested region with high mountain ridges. The tree line was thick with brush and overhanging branches. A dock loomed in the distance, several other boats anchored in neat rows to the side. I could smell the pungent aroma of the leaves mixed with the salt of the sea. The morning had dawned clear and bright, the chill still apparent in the crisp air. Wrapping my arms around myself, I listened as Aaron began speaking.

"Is there an airport nearby?"

The man who was steering the boat shrugged without looking at us. Maneuvering the vessel to an open spot at the docks, he let the engine run and looked at us expectantly. Without hesitation, Aaron grabbed his backpack, clasped his hand in mine and exited the boat.

"Thank you!" I called back to the man as he peered after us inquisitively. The little boy waved as I turned around. Aaron led me down the dock toward several buildings. Other people past us and ogled as if they have never seen a white man and Asian woman together before. Which I could understand because unconventional relationships like this was not common in this part of the world.

Relationship? I admonished myself for doing exactly what I told myself I wasn't going to do: jump to conclusions. Aaron and I weren't in a relationship, were we? The answer eluded me and I had no time to ponder it, because Aaron tugged me to the nearest structure.

"We need to get to an airport, but before we do that we need to get you a passport," he blatantly informed. The speed at which his words bombarded me made my head spin.

"Are trying to get me a fake passport?" I breathed, worriedly. He glanced at me briefly, a sly smile on his lips.

"The passport will be real, your information will be fake."

Before I could utter a rebuke, Aaron pushed open the door to the small shop, which turned out to be a souvenir store. The tiny bell strapped to the glass door jangled as we entered the small space. A short old woman with gray hair stood at the back counter and smiled her toothless grin as she saw us. Passing stands and tables of various items, we reached her in a matter of seconds.

"Are there any international airports around here?" Aaron asked, dubiously. The old woman nodded and replied in a cracked dry tone.

"There is the Subic Bay airport in Morong."

After a few more inquiries, Aaron paid for a map and we exited a few minutes later.

"We're going to have to get a taxi or ride a bus," I pointed out, but he swerved away from the other buildings and headed straight for a small parking lot with a few parked cars.

"The risk is too great. By now, the eastern part of the Philippines is on alert. Every law enforcement in Manila to Davao City has already been notified of my past whereabouts. It is only a matter of time before they find us," Aaron hurriedly revealed. His revelation created unease within me.

"How could they have known so fast?" I pondered, perplexed.

"Because the U.S. Government has already informed them," he simply answered as if I should have known that all along. Stopping next to a gray Toyota Corolla, Aaron reached into one of the side pockets of his backpack and pulled out a small, thin retractable metal tool. Sliding it easily into the seam between the rubber and the glass window, he gave a slight tug and the audible sound of the door unlocked.

I watched him dismayed and shocked as he put away the slim jim. Opening the door, he beckoned for me.

"Get in!"

I stayed rooted to the spot, unsure of my options. My reluctance made me question my actions. Aaron paused to stare at me and seeing the doubt on my troubled face, he walked over and took my hands in his.

"I'm sorry I put you in this position. It was not my intention to drag you from your home," he assured and rubbed my skin. His beautiful eyes looked upon me with an anxious bothersome expression.

"When we get to the airport, if you still feel that you should stay, then I will pay for a ticket for you to go back home. You will never see me again," Aaron offered, softly. He then added with mild disinclination. "But when you get home, the police are going to be after you. They will question you about me, maybe even detain you...possibly even torture you to get what they want. I can't have that on my conscious...but it is your choice."

He looked away so I couldn't see the look in his eyes, but his words touched me.

_I can't have that on my conscious._

Did that mean he cared for me? I could not tell, because he released my hands and entered the awaiting car. I hurried over to the passenger side and got into the leather seat. Aaron tore open the bottom dashboard and fumbled with a number of different colored wires. The engine roared to life as he twisted the wires together. Quickly pulling away, he drove us down the wide road and into the forest. Silence stretched between us, creating an awkward lull that was congested with tense hidden emotions. My thoughts remembered what he had said if I should return home. The police sniffing at my house, asking me obvious inquiries that I didn't know. They're going to look into my background and discover Rose's death, the unusual circumstances involving her murder and then drag me through that emotional whirlpool again. Could I grieve all over once again when I had kept those painful memories locked away?

Images of my sister floated through my mind, dancing across the plains of my thoughts. Her pretty face, long flowing hair, and loving smile glowed as brightly as the light that glittered through the windshield.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aaron asked softly next to me. Turning to look at him, I replied in a quiet tone.

"About what?"

"Your sister," he easily replied. I stared at him with oblivious wonder.

"How did you know I was thinking of her?" I mused.

"You're knuckles are white from clutching onto the door handle so hard, which means you're in intense pain and since you're not in any physical pain, it must be emotional. Emotional pain is caused by traumatic experiences and from deducing what small information you have mentioned, the last traumatic experience you had was your sister's death."

I blinked dumbly, impressed that he could decipher so much with just a glance. His eyes never left the road as he continued driving. Indeed, I had been holding on to the door handle, because I was having an agonizing recollection. I felt so completely deluded at the moment that I couldn't speak. He was incredibly smart, no doubt, from the training he had received. I, on the other hand, felt absolutely useless. Trying to hide my incompetence, I brushed my hair away from my cheek.

"I didn't mean to make you feel self-conscious," Aaron apologized, quickly. "I was just worried about you," he expressed. My heart fluttered at his sentiment.

"That's...sweet," I whispered and stole a look in his direction. A slight smile painted across his pink lips. A small flush of crimson color reddened his cheeks. I had made him blush, the thought was pleasantly amusing.

"She was murdered on her way home from the lab that she worked at," I began on a more serious note.

"Murdered?" he said, his voice worried. "I'm sorry about that," Aaron comforted. I blinked, not sure why the stinging pain was still so hard to get rid of.

"She never talked about her work, but she had a passion for it," I revealed. Glancing toward him, I noticed that he had a wary look of apprehension in his startling blue eyes.

"Who killed her?" he wanted to know.

"The police never found out who," I mumbled, returning my glare to the blur of foliage that past my window.

"Do you know what kind of lab work she did?"

"No, she never did say," I answered, unhelpfully. A moment passed and the uncanny silence made me look at him. A spark of conviction filled Aaron's handsome face. It was like he suddenly put two and two together.

"Do you know something?" I tentatively questioned. Narrowing his eyes as if in calculated thought, he spoke in an eerily even tone.

"Was the lab facility called Sterisyn-Morlanta?"

"Yes," I acknowledged. Aaron took in a breath and nodded as if confirming his thoughts.

"There has been several murders in the same lab in the U.S.," he announced. "I think they're connected."

I gaped at him, trying to discern where this was headed.

"How? Why?"

He finally peered at me with piercing pools of blue.

"The chems," Aaron revealed and continued with fervor. "Sterisyn-Morlanta is a research facility, producing pills that can genetically enhance abilities. I've been there many times for regular check ups."

He persisted, excitement evident in his voice. I listened, trying to understand.

"A doctor went psycho and shot all the research scientists involved in studying the genetic material and components...except one, Dr. Marta Shearing. It was all over the news."

"Maybe she knows something about Rose's death," I wondered, hopefully. Aaron maneuvered the car around a sharp bend and narrowed his brows.

"Dr. Shearing is being held for questioning by the CIA. I looked at her file, she's clean, but it will be hard to get to her."

"You looked at her file?" I asked, confused.

"At the lab," he answered and then paused briefly, before going on. "That's where I found the file for your sister and her picture. Rose was the chief research scientist for the eastern seaboard division of Sterisyn-Morlanta. She was in charge of manufacturing the chems from their live virus stems into consumable pills."

This interesting piece of information about my sister intrigued me. There was so little that I knew of her workplace that this small tidbit somehow made me feel happy as if I could get closer to her.

"You went to the lab?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Just after the shooting when security was lax. I was hoping to find more chems there, because I hadn't had the blue pills for a few days and I wanted to ask Dr. Shearing for help, but the CIA had already detained her. Instead I found your sister's file and that brought me here and to you," Aaron said, thoughtfully.

My own thinking shifted as if invisible gears in my head began grinding into logical reason. If this Dr. Shearing was almost gunned down, maybe she might have knowledge of what happened to Rose. I needed to make sense of what happened, I needed to know why someone as innocent as my sister was murdered. The answers called out to me, making me long for justice. I quickly turned my determined eyes to Aaron and skepticism clouded my mind. We never really had time to talk about what his exact job profession was. Everything about him was draped in shadow; his intents whether good or bad was suddenly unknown to me.

"What aren't you telling me? Why do you need to take the pills?"

His answer was silence and it infuriated me, because he was withholding important information that I might need to know. Aaron ran his fingers through his disheveled brown hair and then rubbed his lips. I could tell he was struggling with himself if he should say anything further. Distress obscured his striking face and then in a rush, words poured out of him, as if the floodgates to his indecision had finally broke.

"I was part of a program called Operation Outcome, a black ops defensive program designed to infiltrate behind enemy lines using stealth and chemical induced enhanced abilities. There were only seven of us from different parts of the world. I was at a training facility in Alaska with a fellow agent when a drone fired at the cabin that we were staying at and killed him. The unmanned aerial vehicle circled around and shot at me and it was only then that I realized I was being hunted down by my own creators."

"Every Outcome agent has a GPS tracking device embedded in their skin for easy tracking. I had to cut mine out to prevent them from finding me. After that, I've been on the run, until I ran out of chems."

"Why do you need to take the pills?" I asked again.

"It improves my body. The green ones amplify strength, healing, and speed. The blue ones improve and maintains intelligence," Aaron confessed.

"So you're a druggie?" I pointed out, bluntly. For two complete seconds he paused and then laughed. His voice was heavenly musical.

"In a way, yes."

Aaron eyed me, amusement in his gaze and a grin on his lips.

"I would prefer to be described as 'chemically enhanced' though," he joked.

This time it was my turn to smile. Such humorous banter made me feel giddy.

"I need to find out what Dr. Shearing knows," Aaron said suddenly distracted.

"I don't know why they are trying to kill me."

Words escaped me, because I didn't know how to respond to something like that. What he must be feeling I could not imagine. It must be like running from shadows that constantly nip at your heels. The instinct of survival is the only thing that is keeping him alive. He is lucky, he had a plethora of skills to help him along the way, but being constantly on the move must be emotionally draining. His solitary plight made me feel compassion for his dilemma.

Reaching over, I rested my palm on his right hand which rested on the gear shift. His skin was warm and created a tingling in my own. Aaron flipped his hand around to grasp my fingers between his. He squeezed gently and began rubbing his thumb absentmindedly against my skin. The sensation was amorously invigorating, making my breathing difficult to control. The way he made me felt was so ardent with affection that it left me languishing sweetly for more.

I secretly stole a look at him and studied his gorgeous face with interest. Desire blossomed within me, sparking that wonderful place between my legs with a hot wetness. Longing showered me with a blazing need, pulsing through my body in a frenzy.

Aaron suddenly turned to look at me, his sapphire eyes brimming with an unmistakable fascinatingly rapturous flame. They glowed with pleasure, enchanting my heart and ensnaring my soul. Embarrassed that he had caught me staring, I quickly glanced away biting my lip and feeling foolish. The

moment was so awkwardly gratifying that a small smile formed on my lips.

_Was I falling in love?_

"What are you thinking about?" Aaron asked, softly. I wasn't going to tell him I thought I was falling for him. How childish was that?

"Someone," I merely replied, sounding vague. Avoiding his repeated looks, I tried focusing on the road ahead.

"Why are you thinking about this 'someone'?" he persisted as if coaxing the truth out of me. I squirmed in my seat and pretended to adjust my pink blouse, stalling for time.

"Because I can't _not_ think of this 'someone'. This person is always on my mind," my voice came out audibly scarce. "But the funny thing is that I _want_ to think of this 'someone'."

He didn't answer so I turned his question back on him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about last night when I shared a kiss with someone," Aaron admitted. The abrupt recollection jarred my mind. It was like I could still feel his lips on mine and his chest against my body. The memory elicited erotic emotions that screamed within me.

"The way that person made me feel...was so happy. No one has ever made me as happy until this 'someone'."

I swallowed the tide of joyful feelings that bubbled inside and tried to keep calm. Licking my lips nervously, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

_Oh, Aaron._

A few minutes past where we both were lost in thought. We had been driving for over an hour. The rugged mountainside began to thin as we neared the western coast. Soon buildings appeared and we entered Olongopo City. It was a lush port city with majestic views of the mountains.

"We're going to need to stay at a hotel so that I can work on your passport," Aaron suggested and then added uneasily. "Just in case you want to leave. The option is still open." The way he said it was fearful and hollow as if he didn't really mean it. The idea of separating from him was bothersome. I didn't want to think about it, but I knew I had to make a decision soon. I muttered a noise of acknowledgement as Aaron drove around the city streets searching for a hotel.

After several minutes, Aaron pulled into the parking lot of the Subic Bay Venezia Hotel. It was an elegant place with wide sloped awnings and high terraces. Cutting off the engine, Aaron grabbed his backpack and turned to me.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," he directed and exited the car. I watched him walk briskly into the main lobby and then return in a matter of minutes. He came over to my side of the car just as I got out.

"Come on. This won't take long," he assured and grabbed my hand. Leading me to a side door of the white building, we entered a long hallway with a number of doors on each side. Hurrying along the criss crossed pattern of the carpet, we found our room with no trouble. Inserting the key card, Aaron opened the heavy door and led me inside. The spacious interior was clean and beautiful. One single king size bed stood in the middle along with night stands on either side. A small sitting area with a table was further in the room near the huge bay windows.

Heading to the table, Aaron unzipped his backpack and deposited the contents onto the surface of the wood. I closed the door and gingerly sat on the bed. The comforter was thick but soft. A set of dresser drawers were positioned right in front of me along with a small flat screen television sitting comfortably on top.

With nothing else to do, but wait, I sat quietly in silence pondering about my predicament. My thoughts swirled and twisted, running after one another in a never ending chase. Here was my chance to go home to familiar territory or delve into a foreign land with a man that I cared for. It was a choice I knew would change my life forever.


	5. 005

005

"What do you think?" Aaron asked and offered me the leather encased passport. I took the black cover in my hands and peered at it with awe. The picture of me that we had taken in this very room was very professional looking. I stared at my dark hair, pale face, and forced smile. It was a very unattractive image, but it will have to do. On the right side of the passport was my fake information. Underneath the "Name" line it read:

_Juen_ _Mreono_.

"Who is Juen?" I wondered, vaguely.

"You," he answered, smartly. I shifted my eyes from the passport to the tools that he had used to make it and narrowed my gaze. An assortment of oddly shaped instruments, pliers, and papers were strewn over the table.

"Are you sure this is legal?" my agitated voice deplored. Aaron saw the skepticism in my face and reached in his bag. Within the pockets, he pulled out several books of different colors and came over to the bed where I was still sitting at. Handing them to me, he sat down next to me. I looked down at what seemed at first to be books, but they were in fact several passports. Flipping through them, I read different names, birth dates, country of origin and so on. The only thing they all had in common was the same person in the picture.

It was Aaron.

"These are all you," I said, dumbly. "How did you get all these?"

"My job requires me to assume the identity of anyone, whether fake or real. This is how I move unnoticed from country to country," he replied. What he said suddenly scared me. What kind of person would impersonate someone else? A small, stern voice at the back of my mind answered quietly: a dangerous person.

"Who are you then? Are you really Aaron? I don't even know your last name," I exclaimed, fear tightening its' icy fingers around me. I raised my eyes to look at him, horror accosted my conscious. He could tell that his revelation worried me. Reaching out to grasp my wrists, he looked apologetic.

"Violette, it's alright," Aaron soothed, gently. "My last name is Cross, Aaron Cross."

His burning blue eyes held my stare, assuring me with their tender glow.

"You have to understand that I am a trained assassin. I flit in and out of the shadows hunting my targets and when the deed is done, I disappear."

Pulling away from his touch, I dropped his passports onto the floor and recoiled as if he had struck me.

"I don't even know who you are. I don't even know what I'm doing here. I don't know why I feel this way," I blurted out in a rush, confusion twirling me like a violent tornado. Aaron gazed at me, concern apparent on his handsome face.

"Violette," he breathed, and reached for me once again. I shook my head and stood up. Maybe I should go back to my home, maybe I should go back to living a normal life where there are no mysterious assassins barging into my workplace. Maybe I should take the ticket back to Manila, to where familiarity is much safer.

"I don't know why I love you," I whispered, my voice cracked like thin paper. Pain as fast and fierce as the waves of the ocean crashed against the walls of my heart. What a fool I was to jump to conclusions. As if running away with a stranger would finally give me the love I had craved for so long. The love that was missing from my troubled life.

I turned away to leave, but I felt Aaron's fingers yank my right hand. He pulled me so hard that my body twisted all the way around. I slammed into his chest as his other hand seized the back of my head. For one fleeting second, I saw within his eyes a flicker of adoration and then I felt his mouth crush mine in a hungry ferocious kiss. His lips clamped onto mine as if greedy for more, his tongue entwining with mine in a hot sultry movement that manifested tremors down south between my legs. Curling his fingers into the hair at the back of my head, Aaron moaned with avid pleasure. With his other hand, he pushed the back of my waist so that I pressed closer to his abdomen. With a startling realization, I felt his manhood swell beneath the fabric of his pants. The thought made me ache for it, the yearning burning like sizzling coals in my blood.

The longing of him inside me brought forth strong rapacious desire that caused me to trail my hands up his muscular chest and to his smooth neck. Hooking one hand at the nape of his collar, and with my other hand, I twisted my fingers through his hair. A soft moan echoed at the back of my throat as I relished the sweet taste of his lips.

With a jerk, Aaron hoisted me into the air, turned around and threw me on the bed. I landed soundlessly on the sheets, my back bouncing from the force. Without a second to spare, he reached for the button and zipper on my pants and tore them open with such speed that the next thing I knew, he was yanking them off my legs. I watched with half open eyes as he undid his own pants. The image of him unbuckling his belt and then unzipping his pants was so incredibly sexy that a small shudder tickled my body. Aaron didn't even bother taking off his shirt, he just slid his boxers off with ease. The length of his manhood stood erect and I stared at it briefly, fascinated.

Aaron leaned down, hooked his fingers at the sides of my bikini underwear and pulled it off. He gazed at my woman's center with a feverish desire and then advanced on top. Straddling me, he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. The wetness of his mouth was most pleasing making my hips buck upward. The hardness of his manhood touched my inner thigh and I sighed, craving it, wanting it, needing it.

Pulling away from my lips, Aaron grabbed my hips and thrust hard and fast into the folds of my pleasure center. I whimpered from pure ecstasy as my body accepted his, the slick sensation of carnal lust and sensual passion growing higher and higher as Aaron plunged faster. Our salaciously rough lovemaking brought emotions to my heart that solidified any doubts. With each heave that he bore into me, I saw clearly everything that is important to me. With each brutal push of his hips, I realized the answer to my questions were right in front of me, literally. Aaron is the most important person to me now and if I had to do whatever it takes, even if it means traveling to the other side of the world, then I would wholeheartedly go without hesitation. There was a reason he met me and there was a reason I saved him, maybe because he had saved me.

"Oh, Aaron..." I moaned, softly and felt his phallus swell momentarily inside me. He grunted with lascivious release, calling out my name in a hoarse voice. Collapsing on top of me, his body limp from strained exertion, Aaron rested his head on my chest. The both of us were breathing hard and completely winded.

"I don't know why I love you," Aaron finally said after a few moments. I realized he was repeating what I had said last. "But I do, I do love you."

Joy like nothing I've ever felt before pounded in my heart, overflowing and flooding my eeksbody with warmth. Aaron lifted his head and peered at me with amorous eyes. Love, as bright as the sun beamed from those blue orbs. He moved so that he could kiss me, his lips moist and his mouth wet. This kiss was long, but explosive with unconfined passion. It lacked the wildness of the previous one, instead it was tender and intensely romantic. Pulling away long enough to remove his drenched shirt, Aaron pressed his lips against mine again as if he couldn't get enough. He explored my mouth so thorough with his tongue that it was difficult to breathe at times, but of course I wasn't complaining. Slipping my damp blouse off, his hands were the same, they grazed my arms and roamed the curves of my body, caressing my soft breasts and then rubbing my flat belly. Aaron's fingers discovered secret places of erotic pleasure on my body that I didn't think I had. With his index finger, he rubbed my clitoris leaving me groaning in trembling waves of sexual need. He tickled the inside of my thighs lightly with the very tips of his fingers making me squirm.

"You are such a tease," I cried out as he licked a burning path from my slender neck down to the tops of my breasts. Taking each nipple in his mouth, he sucked and groped causing me to close and open my eyes alluringly. When I could not contain myself further, I pushed Aaron off of me and climbed onto his torso. Lowering myself on top of his hard manhood, I slid down easily and deliciously. Clamping my legs against his hips, I moved with a steady rhythm riding him like a stallion. Aaron raised his hands to touch my bouncing breasts and then he grabbed my waist with both hands and jerked me up and down. Rapture enveloped me as I felt his fullness within like stroking and lighting a burning fire.

"Oh, fuck..." Aaron moaned, red in the face. He suddenly bucked upwards, his second release coming just as hard as the first one. He squeezed my thighs and shuddered, the lingering after effects of our momentous climax pulsing through his muscles. I rolled over onto my back and decided that I wasn't going to move for awhile, at least until I got feeling back in my legs.

"You are amazingly perfect," I sighed, my chest rising from my deep breaths. Aaron smiled, amused.

"Likewise, baby, likewise," he agreed and patted my tummy. Rolling over, he propped himself on his arms and gazed at my face. Aaron continued to study me with silence, his handsome features slightly dreamy and thoughtful. His attention made heat rise in my cheeks. I looked away shyly, biting my lip.

"I just want to stare at you all day long, but time's ticking. We need to go," Aaron informed. I heard the sheets rustling and the movement of the bed as he got up.

"We'll go to the airport and I'll purchase the tickets," he said and then continued in a strange tight voice. "Have you made a decision? Are you going back to Manila?"

Getting up, I pulled my clothes back on. What I said next would be the turning point of my existence.

"No. I'm coming with you," I replied without pause or regret. Aaron zipped up his pants and stopped to smile at me. Relief stretched on his face creating a glow that made him even more handsome. Walking over, he pressed his soft lips to mine in a quick kiss that left me craving for more. It took great effort for me to contain the strong urge to rip his pants back off. I had to turn around and with trembling fingers pretend to smooth the creases on my blouse. His previous words echoed unbidden into my mind.

_I do, I do love you_.


	6. 006

**006**

Clutching the small luggage bag in my hand, I waited nervously next to a long set of chairs. The gate terminal for our flight to the States stood barred to my left. People hurried to and fro walking purposefully to their destinations. My sweaty fingers gripped the leather handles of the bag full of hastily bought toiletries and clothes with a mounting unease.

My body still shook from the nerve wrecking ordeal of going through the passport line. I still remember clearly feeling edgy as I approached the stern looking man sitting behind the counter. He scrutinized my passport with care and then stared at me. I forced a smile like what Aaron had instructed and tried to look natural. I recalled that I had pushed my hair from my face just to distract me from seeming too inconspicuous. It didn't take too long for the attendant to approve me and direct me toward where I am now.

The sound of soft chiming startled me as the disposable phone Aaron got me rang from my pocket. Snatching it, I answered with relief.

"Where are you?" I asked, fearful.

"I'm right behind you, but don't turn around. You're doing great. Keep your head down when you're walking, don't talk to anybody, and I'll see you on the plane," Aaron's smooth voice assured in my ear. He had suggested that we split up so as not to seem too suspicious. He was indeed a master of stealth, because from the moment we had separated, I could not see him anywhere near me.

"Aaron, wait-" I interjected, but the line went dead. The urge to turn my head and look for him was overpowering, but I fought it. I couldn't risk his safety, so I stared at the floor instead. Two minutes later, a cool female voice boomed from the speakers installed in the walls.

"Gate 107 to New York City departing in twenty five minutes."

Standing up, I slowly walked to the terminal entrance where a short, pretty girl greeted me with a smile. I gave her my ticket and she ushered me to the awaiting gate. Walking through, I arrived at the plane where a flight attendant politely gestured for me to enter. I set foot in the narrow aisle and made my way down the long rows of navy colored seats. Three quarters of the way down, I finally arrived at my aisle seat. Stowing my bag in the small compartment above my head, I pushed the door shut and heard a click as it latched.

There were three seats connected to each other and the other two was not occupied yet. Voices of the other passengers floated around me as sounds of seat belts buckling, the banging of bags against the arms of the seats, the cubby holes clicking, and the loud voices of the attendants directing people to their places reverberated all around.

I shifted to sit in my seat and happened to glance to my left. My gaze fell upon Aaron, who sat two rows behind me. He had on a black leather jacket, grey shirt, and jeans. My heart jumped at how extraordinarily handsome he looked. Aaron winked at me, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. Donning a pair of black shades, he looked even more sexier. I almost died as I sat down on the cushioned chair. I wondered vaguely if he was trying deliberately to kill me with his good looks and then a small voice at the back of my head told me I was overreacting.

After twenty minutes of waiting, the plane finally began to take off. Not a lot of people were on this flight and there were empty seats including the two that were next to me. I turned to stare out the small window. A mass of blurred landscapes flew by as the plane gained momentum. A tiny feeling of nostalgia scraped at my heart. _This was it. _ I was leaving and I didn't know when I would be coming back if I ever came back. How strange it was that a few days ago, I was at my one room house and now I'm on an airplane flying to a new country. My uncanny behavior was to blame. Was I being erratic, too spontaneous? My subconscious berated me with an accusatory tone. I hope I knew what the hell I was doing and if I didn't, I hope I had a plan ready.

Biting my lip, I watched as the landmarks and buildings dropped lower and smaller. The day was waning, night was crawling closer and soon when the sun rose in the morning sky, I would arrive in a new world. The thought was thrilling and scary at the same time. Turning from the window, I rested my head on the seat and closed my eyes. I whispered to nobody in particular, softly and quietly.

"Goodbye."


	7. 007

**A/N: After a long hiatus, I have come up with another installment. So sorry for the long wait. I hope you all enjoy reading!**

007

_"At Customs, they're going to check everything you have including your passport. Take everything out of your pockets, but leave nothing behind when they're done checking you. Don't draw attention to yourself, act normal, blend in and I'll meet you at the entrance." _

Aaron's words ricocheted in my head as I waited in line to be checked by several police officers. Security in the U.S. was incredibly tight as several guards watched everyone closely. Ever since 9/11, no one leaves or enters the country without being thoroughly searched. Every item, clothing, accessory, electronic device, even hygienic tools like toothbrushes were examined to make sure they were not potential weapons or armed devices.

The line was incredibly long and the pace was slow. By the time, it was my turn, my legs were sore from standing so long and my hands ached from holding on to my bag. I deposited everything I had onto the conveyor belt that automatically moved through a scanning machine. Next to the machine was a walk through metal detector. Moving through it with ease, I picked up the contents of my luggage and trudged toward a cubicle with a police officer sitting behind the plexiglass.

"Passport please," he muttered, bored. He looked to be in his late forties, balding, and had a sour disposition. He glared at my passport studying it as if he was being tested on it. He shifted his small dark eyes to peer at me and squinted contemplating silently.

"How do you say your name?" he grunted, impatiently. I swallowed and tried to keep my voice calm.

"Juen. Like the month," I replied, my tone high and squeaky. He sneered and grabbed a silver tool sitting next to his fingers. Stamping my passport, he gave it back to me in a flourish.

"Never liked that month," he declared and stuck his thumb toward the hallway that led to the rest of the airport. I walked away briskly, irritated at his bad behavior. Tucking the passport in my bag, I muttered underneath my breath.

"Asshole."

LaGuardia Airport was massively big, sitting on the northeast tip of Queens. Reading the signs that hung from the sloped ceiling, I made my way through throngs of people of all types and races. The multicultural melting pot of the world was so vivid that I didn't feel left out at all. Nobody looked at anybody differently and everyone just kind of belonged.

I exited the building to a long curved driveway littered with cars, buses, trucks, and taxis. The morning dawned clear and bright. Someone behind me brushed my arm and said in a familiar voice.

"Going my way?"

I turned to look at Aaron who still had his shades on. He waved and a yellow taxi pulled up next to us as if on cue. Ushering me in, he shut the door after climbing in himself.

"96th and 2nd," Aaron instructed the driver who peered at him strangely.

Casting off, the taxi began moving toward our unknown destination. I stared out the window marveling at everything. New York City was congested with people, vehicles, and buildings. There was always something to see and nothing was the same twice.

We soon arrived and I understood now why the driver had given Aaron a weird look at the airport. We got out at a huge parking garage across from a multiplex building. I followed Aaron into the car park as he weaved through dozens of cars, SUVs, trucks, and vans. After a few minutes, he stopped at a grey Ford Taurus and got on his hands and knees. Reaching underneath the driver's side, he groped for something for a few seconds and pulled out a single key.

Inserting it into the door, Aaron opened the car and hit the unlock button on the inside. Audible clicks echoed as the other locks sprang open.

"Get in," he said and unhooked his backpack from his back. Throwing his pack to the back seat, Aaron slipped his fingers into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small knife. With expert precision, he pried the front panel of the driver's door open. The leather cover popped off easily. Hurrying around the front of the car, I climbed into the passenger seat just as he took out a large plastic bag hidden in the metal cache of the door. Slipping his sunglasses off, he got in the car and shut the door.

"Put this in the backpack," Aaron said and handed me the plastic bag. Looking through the contents, I spotted various more passports, an assortment of identification and social security cards, and several thousands of dollars wrapped in thick bundles. I did as he asked while he started the engine and began pulling away.

"There is a safe house in the city where the CIA holds their detainees. I will find Dr. Shearing there," Aaron informed as he turned left at an intersection.

"What if she's not there?"

"Then she's dead," he replied. I rubbed my fingers anxiously together and peered out at the montage of life that swirled past. He said it so nonchalantly, almost cold-like but I knew he was only voicing the truth. With abrupt realization, I caught something he mentioned.

"What do you mean '_I_'? You're not going there without me," I demanded and swung my eyes to face him. "She might know something about my sister."

"The safe house is guarded by several technological means. Cameras, security systems; safety measures to prevent getting in and out. It's too dangerous," Aaron revealed and averted his glare so I couldn't read his eyes. "It's better if I go in alone."

The thought of sitting somewhere waiting impatiently for his return infuriated me. I was tired of waiting and doing nothing. Not no more. Determination gripped my heart with a pounding strength.

"Show me how to shoot a gun," the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop it. Aaron jerked his head to glare at me. His blue eyes filled with awe and consternation.

"What?" he blurted out, incredulous. Keeping my gaze steady, I challenged his disbelieving glower.

"You heard me," I pointed out. Aaron looked away toward the windshield,

indecision clouded his features. The silence stretched between us as palpable as hearing a pin drop. Moments past and I grew increasingly worried, but I told myself this might not be what I signed on for but I am ready nonetheless. Throwing away my inhibitions, I swallowed the fear and anxiety that creeped up within me and took a deep steadying breath.

"Please. I want the answers just as much as you do. I may not be an instrument in the symphony of controversial espionage, but the effects have touched my life, altered it so that it is never the same again. I may not have superhuman skills or the resources, but I sure the hell have conviction in justice."

Aaron listened as I continued.

"Rose's death deserves to be justified and the person responsible should be held accountable. Same as the people who are after you," I said with audacity. After a minute of thought, Aaron spoke in a voice full of amusement.

"You _are_ determined."

"No, I'm stubborn," I jested, slyly. He grinned, his smile filling my chest with elation. The silly teasing was light hearted and lifted the tension away. Stopping the car at the curbside near a row of shops, Aaron killed the engine and got out. Grabbing his backpack, he walked briskly down the crowded sidewalk as I followed. I maneuvered past people who hurried along and walked by storefronts displaying various items.

After a few blocks, Aaron turned into an alley between two tall buildings. Garbage littered the walkway sporadically along with several dumpsters lined at intervals along the sides of the buildings. Halfway down the deserted passage, Aaron stopped at one of the dumpsters and began hoisting the heavy metal container from the wall of the adjoining structure. The smell of rotting food filled my nostrils and I crinkled my nose in disgust.

Peering over Aaron's hunched shoulders, I watched as he pried the grate off of a small vent on the wall. Reaching in, he extracted a silver briefcase from the hole.

"The most important thing to remember when shooting a gun is to steady your hands," he counseled and opened the briefcase with a six digit combination. Inside on a bed of grey foam, nestled neatly in three rows were two black 9mm handguns and three magazine cartridges. Inserting one case of the shells in one gun, Aaron shoved it behind his back underneath his shirt. Loading the other weapon, he took my hand into his and showed me how to handle the gun. The metal felt cool against my skin as he instructed patiently with a calm voice.

"Aim and squeeze. Steady hands, straight shot."

I mimicked his gestures as he quickly gave me a short lesson.

"Don't hesitate to pull the trigger. It might be a matter of life or death."

I nodded and tucked the gun into my bag. Aaron took the extra bullets and stuffed it into the folds of his jacket. Replacing the case back into the vent, he stood up and took my hand.

"The only weakness that the safe house has is that there is one guard on duty twenty four seven. The facility is so well protected with machines that humans are not needed. The good news is that all these devices are controlled from a main command terminal and can be overridden," Aaron said, his voice low.

"And the bad news?" I asked as we exited the alley onto another busy street.

"We will be detected within five seconds if any door or window opens by the motion sensors. When the security system is alerted, there is a lockdown period where everything in the building is bolted and secured. From there, we have a fifteen minute time frame. We have to subdue the guard, find Dr. Shearing, and get out before agents arrive."

"How do you know all this?" I wondered at the complexity of our dilemma. He looked at me with a knowing glance.

"I've been in there before," Aaron simply responded. I was glad that he knew what he was doing, but that didn't erase the queasy feeling in my gut.

"Sounds impossible," I pointed out, miserably. He gripped my fingers tighter as if to comfort me.

"Difficult, yes, but not impossible," Aaron quipped, leisurely. His confidence was reassuring and I tried to be as certain as him, but I couldn't stop the tremors that filled my body.

Not too long after, we arrived about fifty yards from our main goal. Aaron pointed at a brick building. The exterior was shabby, worn and looked ancient. Parts of the walls were cracked, or eroded from the weather and the roof was missing a number of shingles.

"That's the safe house?" I asked, clearly not impressed. I was hoping to see something a little bit more modern. Aaron led me to the side entrance of a small shop diagonal to the brick building.

"Looks can be deceiving," he cautioned and peered in the direction of the safe house. With calculated ease, he continued. "We need a diversion. Something to draw away the attention of the guard inside." Aaron turned his blazing gaze to me. The pointed gleam in his azure eyes made realization widen my own.

"Me? I'm the diversion?" I said, open mouthed. He nodded and then smiled ruefully. "But what am I supposed to do? Wouldn't the guard know something is

fishy?"

"Not necessarily. The guard only knows what he is told, because his job is _not_ to know. All the guard does is answer a call from the Agency and opens the door for high priority targets. Everything else is on a need to know basis, less mess to clean up afterwards if things go bad."

I squinted toward the safe house with interest. So much secrecy kept hidden amidst a world oblivious to its' wiles. Astonishment opened up my senses to a new way of viewing reality. The magnitude of classified information that is kept mysteriously confidential from the public was staggering. Mistaking the look of wonder on my face for terror, Aaron reassured me with a soft tone.

"All you have to do is distract the guard long enough for me to disable the security mechanisms."

"You make it sound so easy," I murmured, perplexed. He stared at me with a conglomerated mix of affection and amusement. Turning so that our backs were toward the building, Aaron proceeded to explain.

"There is a small alley next to the side of the building. Go down that about a quarter of the way. You will come to a niche in the wall. Look for the numbers seven and five and press the button. The guard will then initiate standard protocol."

"What's that?" I asked, breathily.

"A fingerprint scan."

Seeing the unease in my face, he reached over and brushed his fingers against my left cheek. His touch was warm and enticingly sensual.

"Instead of doing the scan, this is what you're going to say: 'Foxtrot, Oscar, Romeo, Echo, Sierra, Tango, Golf, Romeo, Echo, Echo, November'."

I looked at him quizzically at the mention of the random words.

"Military alphabet for a secret code. Repeat it after me," Aaron coaxed as I reiterated the words back to him a few times. Satisfied that I had memorized it, he then continued in a soft tone.

"It will take two minutes for the guard to open the door for you. In that time, you will need to get your gun ready. Distraction is your new best friend. Once his attention is diverted, you will have to subdue him. Leave the rest to me."

I stared at his unwavering gaze with growing apprehension. The look of infallible conviction on his stunning face made me gulp down a minuscule part of the anxiety that bubbled in my chest.

"Okay," I squeaked, my voice squeamish and finicky. Without warning Aaron leaned down and covered his mouth with mine. The sudden touch of his lips brought heat to my cheeks and devotion to my heart. The kiss was short, but so blissfully enchanting that I was disappointed when he pulled away.

"Steady hands, straight shot," Aaron reminded me and nodded toward the safe house. At his urging, I took a breath and crossed the street. The traffic was mildly busy with a couple people strolling the sidewalks. I stopped at a narrow alley bordering the brick building. Directly in front of me was a large curved entryway with a brass doorknob. Ignoring the door, I made my way down the alleyway and stopped about a quarter of the way down. The walls on either side of me were faded red brick. Trash and debris littered the dirty uneven ground as I searched for the alcove that Aaron had mentioned. The wall was rough and cracked in many places, except for a space that seemed carved back into the building. The indentation was slight, about a half inch, maybe less. The top of the nook had four sides similar to the frame of a door.

On the top right were legible numbers written in pale ink: "1900"and "0500". After a second of thought, I realized it was military time. In between the tarnished digits, worn and rusted was a small copper, circular knob. Barely

visible, it camouflaged so well with the blocks of stone that it was unseen to the unsuspecting eye.

Throwing caution to the wind, I gingerly pressed the button. Within seconds a whirring noise erupted from the wall. A small portion of the slab where the numbers were inscribed suddenly moved. The shifting was mechanic as the brick folded down to reveal an advanced machine that glowed with an ambient blue light. A small azure touchscreen radiated soft luminescence expectantly as if waiting for me. This must be the fingerprint scan Aaron spoke of. My gaze searched for speakers and when finding none, I frowned. If there were a mouthpiece embedded in the apparatus, it must be designed to be hidden. This essential modification must be why Aaron wanted me to say the code word.

Swallowing back the fear that crept up inside me, I gathered my resolve and spoke in a firm urgent voice, hoping I did not mess up the order of the words.

"Foxtrot, Oscar, Romeo, Echo, Sierra,Tango, Golf, Romeo, Echo, Echo, November."

A pleasant female voice abruptly spoke from the vicinity of the scan, startling me.

"Please standby for Forest Green security sequence."

The scan retracted back into the wall and silence ensued. With trembling fingers, I hoisted my bag onto my shoulders and casually slid my hand inside the folds of soft fabric. The cold steel of the gun grazed my skin as I grasped it firmly. The expectation of the unknown weighed heavily on my conscience. A montage of horrible things that could go wrong raced through my mind. I trusted my gut instinct, it hasn't failed me yet. Calling upon that strength, I tried to calm my shaky nerves.

Suddenly, a hissing noise erupted from the wall and the layer of bricks inside the alcove slid smoothly to the right. A man in a blue button down shirt and black slacks stood on the other side. Strapped to his waist, protruded the handle of a semi-automatic. He glared at me with a bored expression on his narrow face.

"HPD is in room two," he said and stepped back so I could enter. Emerging into a white room with bright fluorescent lights, I watched as he pressed a sequence of numbers into a keypad. The door slid shut with a soft click and I suddenly wondered how Aaron was going to enter.

"This is the first time Forest Green has been initiated," he mumbled and led me though an entryway into a long corridor. "Well...since I've been here," he added as an afterthought.

"There's a first time for everything," I answered, hoping he didn't notice the quiver in my voice. He agreed by grunting in acknowledgement. I tightened my grip on the concealed gun in my hand and continued to follow him through a maze of corners and passages. My chance of eliminating him was quickly running out. I knew I must take him down before he can turn around or stop at our destination.

Biting my lower lip in consternation, I tentatively drew out the weapon. His back was to me and as we strode forward, I fastened both my hands on the gun. We were in a narrow hallway with doors at certain intervals. About ten feet in front of us, the way split in both directions. On the left was another corridor and on the right was a glass encased area where monitors and an assortment of equipment were.

The guard suddenly came to a halt in front of one of the doors and turned around. I realized I was a little too late. I knew I had to do something fast, so as he swung toward me, I shoved him forward.

"What the-" he exclaimed and stumbled. Slightly turning, he saw the gun in my hands, the barrel pointed at him. His surprised eyes widened as he instantaneously reached for his own weapon.

_Steady hands, straight shot._


	8. 008

**A/N: Another short addition. Enjoy.**

008

Aaron's words echoed in my head as I squeezed the trigger. The gun fired a deafeningly sound that rung in my ears. The propulsion from the blast ricocheted to my arms, making me jerk from the kickback. The guard cried out in pain as he fell back toward the left wall. Deep red blood oozed from his right shoulder in rivulets. He stared at his ugly wound and then raised his horror-filled eyes to me. The terror that radiated from his features caused me to take a step back. He raised the hand that was holding his gun and prepared to fire. My hands were numb and frozen from shock. I watched his weapon as if in slow motion, waiting for the blast.

The sound of glass shattering sliced through the air and then the guard abruptly fell to his knees and onto the floor. A gaping hole in his left temple was slowly bleeding and the vacant look of death was plastered on his unmoving face. I let out a rush of air from my lungs and realized I had been holding my breath. Shards of glass scattered all around as I continued to stare at the guard's lifeless expression. It finally dawned on me that Aaron had shot right through the glass.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked urgently somewhere near me. I heard him as if from far away, as if he was talking to me through a heavy mist. "Violette?!"

The sound of my name brought the present to my state of mind. I felt Aaron's hands take the gun from me and I realized how hard I had been holding the steel handle. He took my shaking fingers into one of his own hands and with the other, he touched my face forcing me to look at him.

"Are you hurt?" he questioned, concerned. The blue pools of comfort that I saw in his handsome face made me soften. I shook my head quickly, still baffled that I had shot someone. "Alright, let's go," he urged and turned toward the door. Opening it with a jerk, Aaron entered into the small gray room where a woman sat rigidly in front of a small beige table.

"Who are you?" she demanded as her troubled gaze fell upon the gun in Aaron's hand. She shifted her head to glance at me quizzically as if confused.

"You know who I am, Dr. Shearing. You have done my examinations in the past," Aaron simply replied. She returned her attention to him and squinted in thought as if remembering something in particular.

"Five," she finally said, her voice uneasy. Aaron looked at her in disbelief, his incredulity evident on his attractive face.

"Five? The _number_ five? That's what you called me?" he declared, dumbfounded. Her silence confirmed his question as he paused for a moment. Shaking his head with discontent, he snickered. "What do you know about the chems?"

Dr. Shearing looked baffled and a bit agitated.

"As much as the rest of my dead colleagues. The science of chemically synthetic compounds infused into human DNA is groundbreaking. Being able to alter and change the genetic makeup of a person is extraordinary. The fact that viraling off can be achieved in the selected patients is a scientific breakthrough."

"Wait! What do you mean by 'viraling off'?" Aaron asked, studying her with his azure eyes. Dr. Shearing twisted her pale hands together on the table. It was only then that I noticed how tired she looked. Her dark brown hair was limp as if she hadn't brushed it in days; there were noticeable dark circles underneath her eyes; the shirt and jeans that she wore were wrinkled as if they had been worn without washing. Her lips were slightly chapped and her skin was pallid like she hadn't had a decent meal in weeks.

"It's a process that was initiated eight months ago, where patients were genetically modified to retain the benefits of the green chems without continuous consumption," Dr. Shearing revealed and added. "The side effects are similar to having a fever."

"So that time eight months ago when you treated me for being sick was me viraling off?" Aaron muttered, understanding. She grew quiet and avoided his gaze. Glancing at his watch, Aaron demanded. "And the blue ones?"

Dr. Shearing took a hurried breath and answered.

"There are none being manufactured right now. All production has been stopped. No reason has been given as to why the halt has been issued."

"Can I still viral off the blue chems?" Aaron asked, worriedly. Dr. Shearing shook her head.

"No. The process has to be in a controlled environment and the after effects are dangerous."

Aaron slammed his gun onto the table so forcefully that the sound made Dr. Shearing and I both jump. He leaned on the surface and glared at the doctor.

"Don't lie to me," Aaron warned. "When I viraled off the green chems, you patched me up and sent me on my merry way without keeping me locked up in a room. I've survived the symptoms before, I can do it again."

Dr. Shearing adjusted herself in her chair and sighed heavily. She finally looked at him straight in the eyes and I could tell that she was scared. Her expression was strained and dismayed.

"I don't have the tools to viral you off. And even if I could viral you off, we would need the live virus from which the pills are produced to initiate the process," she explained. Aaron looked at his watch again and I could almost see the gears in his head working at a speed that I could not comprehend.

"Where would we find these?" he asked in a tight voice.

"There are three factories in the world that manufactures the pills. One in Wisconsin, one in England, and one in the Philippines."

"The ones in England and the Philippines are both shut down. That leaves Wisconsin," Aaron said, casually which made her raise her eyebrow in alarm.

"And _you_ are coming with us," he informed.

"What?!" Dr. Shearing exclaimed in shock. "Coming with you? How do you know the other factories are shut down?"

"We were in the Philippines and I had to kill four people to find out that authorization had to be given by the chief research scientist to access the virus stems," Aaron continued on, impatiently. "What I found disturbing was that the scientist had been murdered." The way in which he described Rose's death was painful. Dr. Shearing stared at him with her mouth slightly open as if awestruck at his words.

"What does that got to do with me?" She demanded, worriedly. Aaron glanced at his watch once again, anger prominent in his next sentence.

"You're a scientist, you can get us into the facility. Your security clearance guarantees our admittance, but I don't need you to bullshit me on this. Get up, let's go!"

"No! Who do you think you are to order me around? I'm not going anywhere with anyone!" Dr. Shearing stood her ground, defiantly refusing to oblige. Aaron snarled with impatience and I could tell the situation was getting out of hand.

"So your job was to load the gun with ammunition. How does that make you feel, Doc?" Aaron asked, scathingly. Dr. Shearing was obviously wounded by this accusation, because her rebuttal was genuinely familiar.

"I did it for science! I did it to help people and my country!"

"There's got to be something you're not telling me!" He responded, explosively. Seeing no conclusion to this argument, I stepped forward and placed a hand on his left arm as a calming gesture.

"Aaron, maybe she really doesn't know what is going on," I said, softly. He glared at me, his sapphire eyes blazing and seeing the consoling look in my face, his demeanor instantly changed. The fury evaporated, leaving only a cool aura in it's place. Dr. Shearing raised her concerned eyes to me as if seeing me for the first time. A small hint of curiosity gleamed in her stare. I returned her gaze with compassion, and beseeched her with a pleading tone.

"Dr. Shearing, the murdered scientist that he mentioned was my sister. She died for the same cause that you now protect. I don't care if you know anything, all I care is that you help us. Is that not what you just said you did? To help?"

My words hung in the air for a few seconds, mingling with the silence as if they were old friends. With controlled ease, Aaron added with dramatic effect.

"We have six minutes to leave before the lockout ends."

Dr. Shearing looked from me and then to Aaron and back to me. Taking a deep sigh, she stood up, brushed her brown strands of hair behind her ears and looked at us expectantly.

"Then we better hurry," she finally admitted in a tired voice. Ushering us out, Aaron led the way out of the safe house into the city streets. We returned to the Taurus and as Dr. Shearing climbed into the rear, he murmured in a low tone to me.

"Nice tactic back there," Aaron commended. I looked at him in consternation, not quite understanding what he meant.

"It wasn't a tactic. I was being honest," I replied, earnestly. "People respond better when you're being truthful."

"And they also respond exceptionally well, when they're threatened," he answered, with a simplicity that disturbed me.

"Is that how you deal with people? You threaten them?" I inquired in repudiation. Aaron didn't answer me, because we were in the car and within earshot. Pondering what he said, I grew increasingly agitated. His methods, although successful, was something to be trifled with. I had to say I didn't agree, but if it got the job done, should it matter? I was still uncomfortable with the idea, but deciding to leave the matter alone for now, I focused on our present obstacle.


	9. 009

**A/N: Sorry for the delay my faithful readers. Stay tuned for more exciting chapters. Enjoy!**

009

The farmlands of Wisconsin were rustic and beautiful. The freeway that we drove on revealed acres of green terrain that stretched for miles. Small houses and farms dotted the sides of the highway and an occasional city opened up to reveal moderate buildings that occupied most cities across the country. We had been on the road for almost fourteen hours, stopping every couple of hours to rest and gas up.

"Did you know that the work you did could potentially kill lives?" I asked Dr. Shearing as Aaron searched for an exit off the freeway so we can relieve ourselves. She answered with a low voice, quietly as if she had done something wrong.

"No. I saw it as a means of paving a way for future genetics and possibly discovering the human accessibility to alter our own genetic code. I never intended it as a way to control or eliminate lives."

She stressed the last sentence mostly toward Aaron as if trying to convince him that she had nothing to do with the recent events that have been set in motion. Ever since we left New York, Aaron had been distant with her, often times not speaking to her which made close encounters like this awkward. His behavior was troubling and soon after we had drove into Pennsylvania, I had become increasingly worried.

"You are a very good liar Doc," Aaron answered before I could reply. His words were cold and the tone of his voice was distrustful. Turning off the ramp, he maneuvered onto the intersecting road that ran underneath the overpass and pulled into the parking lot of a gas station. Stopping the car in front of one of the eight gas pumps, he turned the engine off and got out.

"Why does he hate me?" Dr. Shearing asked, timidly once Aaron shut the door behind him. I turned to look at her distressed face. She rubbed her chin and tucked her bangs behind her ears. She looked much worse than when we had first met. Her hair was tied back in an oily, sloppy ponytail and her clothes were thoroughly disheveled. She seemed exhausted resting her head and body against the back seat. I suddenly felt empathy for her plight.

"I don't know," I confessed as she studied me with interest. Her brown eyes were large, inquisitive and quite lovely.

"I'm sorry about your sister," she said, offering her condolences. Lowering my gaze, I felt a pang of sadness.

"She was a lot like you. She died believing she could change the world for the better," I reminisced. Dr. Shearing smiled consolingly and rubbed her fingers together. Aaron popped his head in and asked if we had to use the restroom. I didn't have to, but Dr. Shearing did and so we waited as she departed for the gas station.

"Are you alright?" I inquired, concerned. He looked at me with dazzling blue eyes, his stony expression finally softening for the first time since we left the safe house.

"I don't trust her," Aaron said, conspiratorially. Raising an eyebrow, I wanted to know why. He must have understood my questioning expression, because he quickly continued. "How is it that she is the sole survivor in that lab shooting? Why did she get away? She knew what she was doing there. The information that she possessed was too great a risk, so why not kill her also? Why keep her alive?"

The questions he asked were perplexing and raised dangerous issues. Biting my lip in thought, I concurred with his suspicions.

"How do you know she's lying?" I asked.

Aaron glanced in the direction of the gas station and then returned his skeptical gaze back to me.

"Her body language is all wrong. She's always moving around; adjusting something here, brushing something there and she's too defensive. She's jumpy and nervous and she proclaims her innocence too quickly. All are sure signs of a liar," Aaron confided in an undertone. I mulled his words over and the more I examined the past few hours over in my head, the more his revelation made sense. Everything about Dr. Shearing was stiff and practiced. I realized I had mistaken her fidgeting and lack of emotional response as exhaustion.

"Although I don't like it, we have no choice. She needs to come along to viral me off," he added. A sudden horrifying thought accosted me.

"What if she doesn't do it? What if she ends up hurting you instead?" I proclaimed, staring at him with fearful eyes. Aaron reached over and touched my hair, gently. Affection burned brightly in his gorgeous face. My heart danced joyfully in response.

"That is a risk I'll have to take," he said and leaned over to kiss me. Aaron's lips were miraculous, creating waves of desire that rushed through me with incredible force. I had to coerce myself to control the mounting eagerness that swelled through my body. The inviting touch of his fingers lingered on my thigh as he reluctantly pulled away. A small smile appeared on his unslaked tantalizing face. I licked my lips completely unsatisfied.

At that moment, Dr. Shearing returned and our unfinished intimate rendezvous was interrupted.

"We should arrive at the factory in two hours," Aaron announced as the engine roared to life under his control. Staring out into the lush fields as we got back on the freeway, Aaron's disclosure of the doctor's deception put me on guard. The truth was so hard to find and it was this definite knowledge that would reveal a deluge of secrets that may or may not put me at ease. The discouraging burden ate at my conscious, twisting this way and that fraying and unraveling a montage of unsettling possibilities.

These unfavorable thoughts afflicted my mind as the scenery outside the car blurred and became nothing more than shades of color that flew swiftly by. So preoccupied was I that I didn't notice the car slowing down until Aaron entered onto a residential street and spoke.

"We're going to need pass codes and IDs and Doc you're going to provide those."

"I don't have any IDs on me. Whatever I had were confiscated when they locked me up at that place," Dr. Shearing pointed out, irritated. Aaron glanced at her reflection in the rear view mirror and replied with a calming authority.

"But you have the codes-"

"Yes, I have the codes, but without the IDs we cannot get access into the restricted areas," Dr. Shearing interrupted and leaned toward the front. "The IDs are key cards, a secondary security feature for VIPs."

"Now what?" I muttered, completely at a loss as to what to do. Aaron's gaze was steady as he watched the oncoming traffic with a motionless, serene indifference.

"Then we steal some," he answered, smoothly. His seemingly effortless outcome to our predicament made Dr. Shearing and I both stare at him with awe. He caught my confounded look and added with relaxed mirth. "I'm open to any suggestions you two may have."

"Could you not make any, like the passports?" I offered and he shook his head.

"There's no time. I fear we may have already been followed," Aaron warned and turned onto a side street. Parking the car and killing the engine, he nodded toward a cluster of buildings not far off in the distance. The smaller structures surrounded a bigger building with a guard post before the entrance into the complex.

"The protocols here may be different, but they should allow us to enter if I let them know who I am," Dr. Shearing declared. Aaron reached behind his back and took out the 9mm tucked underneath his jacket. Depositing the gun in the glove compartment, he got out of the car, slipped the backpack onto his shoulders and gestured for us to follow him.

We approached the grounds at a normal pace, following the flowered path that wound its way toward the guard post. The place seemed deserted as if the halt of manufacturing had taken its toll on the factory. The parking lot where employees parked were empty except for a few SUVs and trucks. The place looked abandoned.

"Sterisyn-Morlanta has a network that provides access to all employees. The guard should be able to confirm my identity quickly," Dr. Shearing announced and nodded toward the small building that contained a guard who peered at us with growing interest.

"Act like you belong," Aaron advised as we converged at the opening of the post. The guard nearest scrutinized us with concerned attentiveness. Aaron smiled politely and offered his hand. The guard who was a Caucasian male in his early thirties extended his own calloused hand and tentatively shook Aaron's.

"Hello. How are you?" Aaron greeted with a friendly smile. The guard looked at him with amenable interest, his small eyes furtive with a cautious intensity.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Shearing. I'm here to collect samples to transfer back to the lab in Maryland," the doctor informed. "This is Dr. Brundage and his assistant," she pointed to Aaron and then to me. The guard turned to a computer monitor that sat on a low desk.

"Your ID code please," he asked. With strained nervousness, Dr. Shearing answered quickly.

"285179."

Biting her lip in an attempt to quell her anxiousness, Dr. Shearing swallowed and waited in disguised agitation. My eyes darted to Aaron who never left his gaze from the guard. The look of feigned cordiality was still painted on his stunning features.

"Dr. Shearing, there is no log of you arriving today," the guard spoke after consulting with the computer.

"Of course, there wouldn't be. After the incident in Maryland, all research has stopped, but the order for the stems were issued weeks ago before the shooting by the Director himself."

"I'm afraid you don't have authorization to access the lower labs," the guard proceeded to explain. Dr. Shearing plowed on, growing fear evident in her face.

"But I do. 6583," she commanded. "Put that in. That is the access code...go on," she instructed, quite convincingly. The guard narrowed his eyes, skeptical and a little taken aback by the sternness in her voice. Faltering with indecision, he paused unsure of what to do. As if interpreting this moment as an appropriate time to speak, Aaron leaned toward the post slightly and said in a casual tone of voice.

"You can call the Director and ask him yourself if you like. We can wait."

It was a simple enough offer, which the guard should have taken, but Aaron had said it in such a way that the guard was influenced to oblige to our demands instead. The tone of Aaron's voice was friendly, but with the steely edge of a threat behind it. Without further inquiry, the guard put in the code and widened his eyes in understanding.

"Yes, Dr. Shearing, you may enter, but I'm afraid Dr. Brundage and his assistant are not allowed in the labs," the guard explained and shifted his gaze to Dr. Shearing. Showing mock disappointment, Aaron extended his hand out as if in frustration, but halfway through the gesture, he reached out and grabbed the front of the guard's uniform and yanked it so hard toward the window that the force cracked the glass. I gasped loudly at the unexpected violence and jumped back instinctively. With another hard wrench, Aaron smacked him against the glass once more which incapacitated him. Snaking his other hand through, Aaron grasped the key card that dangled from the guard's belt. Leaving the motionless guard slumped over, we hurried toward the building.

"Nothing like a little broken glass to cheer us up in the morning," I said to no one in particular. "I hope that doesn't leave a mark."

The comedic hint in my statement made Aaron eye me with an amused grin. His attractive face caused my heart to leap with longing. Clutching my hand in his, we neared a side entrance. Dr. Shearing stared at our entwined hands with an uncomfortable understanding, but I had no time to ponder the meaning, because attached to the door was a key pad and scanner. Entering her access code, the doctor stepped aside to let Aaron swipe the key card. With an audible beep, the door unlocked and we entered into a side hallway leading into a vast room full of quiet machines and conveyor belts. The massive area was strangely empty, leaving an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. Making our way into this room, we hurried to the opposite side, passing several rows of boxes, unopened doors, and panels of blinking lights.

"The lab should be through here," Dr. Shearing announced and approached a lone door with a restricted sign in bold red letters affixed to the front. Using the code and key again, we made our way through and down a flight of stairs to the lower floor. Opening another entrance, we filed into a wide room. Half of the area was separated by partitions and a narrow path ran along the side. Each section was set up like makeshift examination rooms complete with cots, lamps, and medical supplies. The other half of the large chamber contained several freezers, test tubes, syringes, and an assortment of scientific instruments. Gray cabinets lined the white washed walls making the place look intimidatingly hygienic. I was reminded of hospital rooms and the spotless sanitary conditions therein.

"There isn't much time before someone finds the guard outside. Do your magic Doc," Aaron announced and quickly slid his backpack from his shoulders. Dr. Shearing began preparing the virus stems taking them from one of the freezers. I focused my attention on something else as she began mixing a combination of liquids together into a syringe. I wasn't particularly fond of needles so I walked over to one of the small examination rooms and peered in. The bed was most inviting because sleep had been scarce lately, but I pushed the fatigue away and returned to the counter where the doctor was. She glanced at me and returned her attention to her work.

"What happens after this?" She suddenly asked after a moment. "Where are you going to go?" Her inquiries racked my mind, making me look at her questioningly.

"I need to know who murdered my sister," I reminded her. "Searching for the ones responsible would be the next logical step."

She stopped to stare at me pointedly. The expression on her face was curious and probing as if something about me fascinated her.

"Is that the only reason?" Dr. Shearing wanted to know, her voice strangely soft. I returned her look with confusion and when I did not answer, she continued. "Besides finding your sister's killer, you are willing to run all over the world with a man like Aaron? From police interrogations, he seems like a very dangerous person."

Her bold query surprised and upset me. The former because although she didn't know me all that much with the little time we had been together, she caught on quick. I could understand why she was a scientist, she had the brains for it. The latter because she had no business delving into Aaron and my relationship.

"I trust him with my life. He has saved it several times," I answered, fondly. Dr. Shearing looked away and resumed her concoction. She must have noticed how uncomfortable I was, because she assured with calmness.

"I meant no disrespect. I am simply trying to understand."

Her acceptance of my answer created a flurry of panic in my chest. I watched as she filled the lethal looking syringe with the virus, ignoring the queasiness in my stomach and worry for Aaron spread like wildfire through me.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes, once the fever subsides, he should be okay," she replied, squeezing the air bubbles out of the tube. A recollection appeared in my mind creating more unease within me.

"He had a fever when we first met," I responded, barely audible.

"This one will be worse, much stronger and will last for several hours. We will have to find a place where he can sleep," Dr. Shearing said and tapped the syringe.

"Violette," Aaron called from where he'd been standing the whole time listening. I approached him and he reached for my hand. The warmth from his skin was alluring and made feather light touches graze all over mine. "Don't worry, I'll live."

His affirmation didn't suppress the fear that nagged at my heart. It ate away at the consolation that I heard in his voice and the comfort in his touch.

"You didn't see yourself sick. You don't know what it's like," I persisted, but he squeezed my hand and brushed his fingers to my face with his other.

"I'll be fine," Aaron said firmly, his eyes so beautiful that I wanted to gaze in them forever. At that moment, Dr. Shearing declared that the virus was ready. I couldn't bear to look as she inserted the needle into his arm. My eyes strayed to the side and I felt foolish, because it wasn't like I was the one being poked and yet I felt agony. The concern I had for Aaron was so great that I could feel the pain the syringe inflicted. Aaron on the other hand, did not seem to feel it at all. He, in fact stood calm and composed through the ordeal.

When it was finished, Dr. Shearing went to dispose of the needle and left us alone. I glared at the bandage on his arm like it was a roguishly disgusting scab that I wanted nothing more than to rip away from his skin.

"Why are you so upset?" Aaron asked gently, his tone low. "The fear in your eyes should not be there." He gathered me close against his chest and kissed the top of my head. The tender moment seared my heart with longing.

"I'm scared because..." I faltered at a loss for words. My hesitation made him frown, a troubled expression in his handsome face. I struggled with what to say to make him understand. "I care for you," I managed to say. He tilted his head to the side, quizzically.

"You're scared because you care for me?" Aaron deduced, confused.

"No...um yes. Ugh," I stuttered. Why was this so hard? He stared at me patiently as I took a breath.

"I care about you so much that I'm scared of losing you," the words tumbled out of my mouth. A grin curved on Aaron's lips as he took my face into his hands.

"I'm not going anywhere so you don't need to be frightened," he promised and leaned slowly down. The glimmer of affection in his blue eyes glittered like precious jewels, but before his lips reached mine, running footsteps echoed on the stairs above us. The sound was heightened because of the silence and sounded like a dozen men were trampling towards us. Aaron froze for a split second and then grabbed his backpack off the floor. The next few moments were a complete blur as if the fast forward button was pressed to speed up time.

"Put this on!" He yelled and swung around toward the door as two guards similar to the one outside barged in.

"You're not supposed to be down here!" One of the guards yelled crossly. I backed away as Aaron threw a punch at the first guard. Staggering back from the surprising blow, the man collided with the one behind him. The third guard appeared and quickly drew his weapon, but Aaron was faster and kicked the first guard squarely in the chest. The momentum forced all the bodies to crash against the far wall. They all slid to the floor in a cacophony of pained noise. Muffled grunts burst forth from the pile of squirming limbs as the guards struggled to get up.

Dr. Shearing appeared at my side, horror on her face. Aaron stomped on the third guard's hand with a sickening crunch, tore the gun from his grasp and using the handle of the weapon, bludgeoned him over the head. The second guard had gotten to his feet, swaying from the forced vertigo. With one short burst, Aaron squeezed the trigger and the man slumped over dead.

"Aaron!" I called out in alarm as the first guard grabbed his leg. Without even looking at him, Aaron shot him in the head with ease.

"Let's go, now!" He ordered and grabbed his jacket where he had shrugged it off earlier. Putting the guard's gun in my right hand, Aaron pulled out another from one of the fallen and took my left hand in his other.

"They're here!" He hollered and dragged me up the stairs. Dr. Shearing followed scrambling unto the railing with haste. Reaching the landing within seconds, Aaron pushed open the door leading to the huge room of machines. Several more guards and men dressed in black blazers entered from the far side moving toward us with hurried purpose. Yanking me down behind a metal contraption, Aaron whispered to me in a low voice.

"Shoot as many as you can. Remember what I showed you."

I nodded, dread bubbling in my chest as my fingers began to tremble. The approaching footsteps echoed nearer causing a discordant distress and foreboding to pile on top of the already evident terror in me.

"Doc, stay close," Aaron advised Dr. Shearing and then peeked around the frame of the mechanism. Without hesitation, he led us into the fray. Loud popping noises erupted in the stillness as Aaron began firing his 9mm. Shouts of startled cries rung shrilly in the air. The ricochet of the bullets hitting nearby machines reverberated deafeningly. Returning fire rebounded around us as metal clashed against steel. Moving at a constant pace, Aaron pulled me further toward the side door that we had gained entrance. His grasp on my hand was tight and strong.

Halfway across the room, I turned back and saw two guards hurrying after us. They brandished their weapons taking aim. Automatically, I raised the gun in my hand and tried to steady the quiver in my fingers. Pulling the trigger, I pumped the gun a few rounds and watched as the guards crumpled. Elation coursed through me and the realization that I had gotten a hit not once, but twice relieved my terrified conscience. Dr. Shearing screamed as the gunshots barreled past her. Aaron swung his attention behind us as her shriek alerted him. Focusing his gun with perfect aim, he shot at a man who was sneaking slowly behind us.

Continuing on, we were almost within reach of the door. I looked back once again and realized that Dr. Shearing was lagging behind. Upon further inspection, I spotted the red stain that had began soaking the front of her shirt. She clutched at the crimson splotch, her pale fingers dripping with blood. Dr. Shearing swayed and fell to her knees, the look of dazed surprise on her ashen face. Another guard poked up from one of the machines near her and without restraint, I pointed my gun at him and fired. I missed horribly as he ducked down out of sight.

"Aaron!" I yelled above the din. "Dr. Shearing is hurt!"

He twisted around just as more ammunition whizzed past us. Crouching behind a large conveyor belt, he peered cautiously toward the doctor. I flinched as more bullets bounced off the belt in front of us.

"We can't go back for her!" Aaron said, urgently shifting his eyes toward the door just a few feet away. His words bombarded me with despair.

"We can't just leave her here to die!" I replied. His azure gaze darted back to me as he leaned down close to my face.

"If we go back to get her, we _all_ will die," he answered in a firm tone. The way he said it sounded so cold and heartless, but nevertheless I understood the truth in his words. I let him steer me away toward the awaiting door. With a heavy heart, I stole a look back and saw Dr. Shearing laying on her side, motionless, the stark blank look of death like a shroud over her. This horrible image was like a page from my past, a shadow of a passing that I did not want to dwell on and yet it reminded me so much of my sister.

Fighting back the tears that brimmed on my eyelids, I followed Aaron into the afternoon sun. Crossing the parking lot, we ran toward the heavy residential area that surrounded the facility. Not returning to the Taurus, we scoured the neighborhood relying on garages, dense foliage, and heavy traffic to camouflage our whereabouts.

Within an hour, Aaron halted, his breathing was harsh and he seemed strangely tired. We stood in an alley as he leaned onto a wooden fence, panting.

"We need to find a place for the night. I can feel the virus working. Soon, I won't be able to stand," he murmured, raking his fingers through his hair. Worry tightened my chest as I reached for him. My fingers brushed his arm and his already hot skin caused anxiety to surge in my heart.

"Alright," I agreed and wove my hand around his arm.


	10. 010

**A/N: Enjoy! Btw, thank you for the lovely reviews. They have definitely unraveled my writer's block!**

010

"Take it easy," I appeased softly as I slowly lowered Aaron's shaking body onto the queen size bed. Collapsing onto the thick comforter, he moaned with audible pain. Quickly, I darted to the motel room's small bathroom and yanked a white wash cloth from the railing on the wall. Dousing it in cool water I returned to him and began peeling off his clothes. He was perspiring so heavily that his shirt was drenched in wet splotches. Tugging the garment off, I smoothed back the damp strands of hair from his forehead and laid the cloth on his head.

Every few minutes, I replenished the temperature of the towel so that it remained cold and tried covering his upper body with it. An aching torment flowed steadily through me as my hands worked tirelessly. My gaze upon him was troubled as his breathing grew shallow and his clammy skin turned pallid. I watched over Aaron as he tossed and turned in his delirium, emitting strangled sounds of agony and soft whispers of broken words. On one or two occasions, I thought I heard him mutter my name, but I wasn't completely sure.

Lowering my fingers to brush the side of his cheek, I received a white-hot jolt of warmth from his burning skin. The sensation was startling and upsetting and I bit my lip with a distressing heartache. Aaron's eyes slowly blinked open and he stared at me with a heavy lidded gaze. Parting his lips with effort, he spoke in a wretched whisper.

"1120 12th Street in L.A. Underneath the floorboards in the bedroom is everything you need to start a new life."

Aaron took a shuddering breath and my lungs dispersed like something had cut off the air that I so desperately needed. The tragic harrowing way in which he uttered those words sounded so final like this was the ending to a beautiful dark fairy tale.

"Leave me. Save yourself," Aaron beseeched with an urging tenderness. I put my fingers over his lips to silence the unwelcome words and felt a poignant pang of anguish that sweltered fiercely within me.

"Shh...Aaron."

His statement rendered me into a state of unyielding pain. The thought of leaving him here helpless tore at my heart. I couldn't do it and I won't. The love that bloomed in my chest for him would not allow it. He clasped his blazing hand over mine and squeezed affectionately.

"We've come this far together. We'll get through this together," I assured him and he smiled, wanly.

The seconds slowly ticked into minutes and the minutes crawled into hours. Time seemed to creep leisurely by as if enjoying a deliberate unhurried stroll through a never ending road. The overwhelming stress and concern washed over me making drowsiness cloak me in a illusory abstracted landscape. Slumber whisked me away into the mythical fanciful world of dreams. I roamed there amidst dappled hues of color and shifting blurred images that I couldn't quite decipher. A small ray of light in the distance swirled brighter and closer until the brilliance forced my eyelids to open. Blinking into the sunlight that poured through the motel windows, I slowly sat upright. I had fallen asleep at the foot of the bed, half sitting half laying on the crumpled sheets.

Wiping the tiredness from my eyes, I glanced at Aaron's sleeping form. The bed covers only obscured half of his body revealing his bare chest. I stared at his perfection, all chiseled muscle and smooth skin. A shudder of desire stole through me. I had to look away, because my knees were visibly shaking and the rhythmic thundering of my pumping heart sounded extremely loud in my ears.

Using the bathroom, I decided to take a shower but then I remembered that I didn't have any clean clothes to change into. Doing the best I could, I washed my face and looked at myself in the mirror. The person who stared worriedly back at me was somebody so different that I barely recognized her. The change on the outside was untouched, but in her dark eyes was a tremendous transformation. A profound alteration that changed everything about the way the world works and how the machinations inadvertently wove it's thread of destiny around my life. How odd that two complete strangers could become so much closer within a span of a few days. The past moments were frightening, exciting, sensual, treacherous, and incredibly revealing.

Turning, I opened the door just as Aaron turned the knob. He stood on the other side, an expression of panic-stricken despair on his magnificent features. As soon as his eyes saw me, the dread that occupied his countenance vanished replaced with blissful relief.

"Fuck!" I swore in surprise at his tense briskness. His taut shoulders relaxed as he gathered me into a crushing embrace.

"I thought you left," Aaron muttered with increasing ardor, and then pulled back far enough to blurt out in a hoarse, needful tone. "Yes, let's fuck."

The vicious want in his gaze swept me into a cloud of sweet, succulent ecstasy. His supple lips found mine with a famished craving as if what he greatly needed was my willing mouth and what he ached for was the touch of my flesh on his fingers. Backing me further into the bathroom until I hit the front of the sink, Aaron fumbled with my pants and got them off without any trouble. Hastily pulling his mouth from mine, he turned me around so that my back was to his front. I felt the welcoming stiffness of his loins against my buttocks and a gleeful wetness accumulated down within the chambers of my woman's center. It roared and reared encouraging and waiting for the pleasure that was sure to come. Depositing his own jeans next to mine with a careless rush, Aaron grasped my slender hips and with a harsh shove he immersed his phallus deep inside me.

A delicious groan escaped my lips, coupled with his own ragged cry. The excitement of searing delight that we created was bottomless. It flowed through me with strong waves of convulsing passion, making the measured tempo that grew slick and moist between us accelerate with a crude and rough speed. I had clutched onto the sink to support myself and as my breathing became more uneven and rushed, Aaron's thrusts rocked me to and fro. Savoring the sweet tang of our lovemaking, I cried out with utter exhilaration as he climaxed wildly within me. His grunts of desire filled my ears as Aaron trembled from his release.

Pulling away, he waited until I slowly turned to face him once again. Contentment etched across his ravishing face as he stared at me with twinkling sapphire eyes. The splendid shimmer within the gates to his soul heartened the compassion that had consumed my very being. Noticing that the pale luster of yesterday had disappeared from his skin and the fever had faded to normal, I admired him with endearing love.

"I could never leave you," I finally answered, the words rolling from my mouth. Aaron grinned and kissed me quickly on the lips. Recovering his jeans, he pulled it on and sauntered into the other room to find his shirt. I slipped my own pants back on and followed him.

Donning my shoes, I was about to ask him what our next plan would be when Aaron stiffened and shot up straight from where he was leaning over the side of the bed. Before I could register what had happened, the door to our room exploded sending jagged debris and shrapnel flying in every direction. The sound was loud and jarring and the force of the explosion slammed me backwards onto the carpeted floor. An outbreak of commotion in the form of booted feet and hurried yells surrounded me. Squinting through the haze of disorientation, I saw black clad men in army vests stampeding through the blasted door. Heavy looking weapons were clutched in their hands as they issued incoherent replies. I stumbled onto my feet, looking frantically around for Aaron. Locating him on the opposite side of the bed, I felt panic in my chest as I realized he wasn't moving. He was closer to the door when the explosion happened and must have taken the brunt of the force. I hastened toward him, but rough arms snatched at me and forced me down on the floor. My screams pierced the air, shrill and fearful and my arms were crudely yanked behind my back and tied. Something hard connected with the back of my head and jolts of pain rendered me immobile. Darkness took me as everything went black.


	11. 011

**A/N: Another chapter! Hope you all likes. Reviews are appreciated!**

**011**

I floated in a fog of grey shapes and distorted forms. Tendrils of curled smoke swayed and frolicked around me as if enticing me to grasp their wispy shadows. Suspended in limbo, I writhed and squirmed as if in chains. The invisible shackles that bound me squeezed tighter, creating flames of pain that shot up my body. The agony jolted me awake, propelling me from the fuzzy world of lethargic dreams to the sharp, clear and distinct reality of the real world.

My eyes focused on the bright fluorescent lights that shone boldly down on the empty room save for the chair that I was strapped on. Directly in front of me against the far wall, was Aaron. His hands were above his head, encased in steel buckles that were bolted in the concrete wall behind him. His booted feet was bound the same restraining him in a standing position. Flecks and smears of black soot covered his disheveled clothes making him look forlorn and beaten. The misery that bubbled in my heart rose to a screaming pitch.

"Aaron?" I whispered, fearfully. His eyes snapped open as if he was only on the edge of sleep. His worried gaze scrutinized me with growing concern.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, breathily. I shook my head slowly and realized a dull throbbing sting was still at the back of my head. "Can you move?"

My arms were strung behind me around the back of the chair. Testing my bonds, I felt sharp plastic biting into my flesh. The chafing from the ties was painful, making me wince. Each of my feet were attached to one chair leg with the same plastic ties. The fastenings were strong and left no room for movement.

"No," I hopelessly answered. Aaron pursed his lips to speak, but the single door out of the enclosed room jerked open and a man walked in. Slamming the door behind him, he looked at me with cold hazel eyes. He was in his mid forties with brown hair, a tall stature and a commanding disposition. The suit and tie he wore made him seem even more severe and intimidating. The brisk, piercing glare he gave me sent a raw chill through my body. I looked away, terror-stricken.

Slowly shifting his calculating gaze to Aaron, the man narrowed his eyes in disgust. Aaron, on the other hand, widened his cobalt ones as if he recognized this man.

"Byer!" Aaron spat, bitterly. "You're behind this?"

The man, now named Byer, glowered menacingly and replied in an even tone.

"When you escaped Alaska with nothing but the clothes on your back and a rifle, I thought you would be easy to erase off the grid, permanently."

Byer leaned toward Aaron with nothing but loathing on his firm face and continued icily.

"When you appeared at the lab to snoop around, the agents I sent after you seemed to be thwarted at every turn. But then, you decided to take a little trip to Manila and we almost had you within our grasp. But yet again, you eluded us."

He paused as if to take measure of the situation and then pressed on with relentless repulsion.

"Another loose agent after the disaster with Treadstone. The wary public is already in an uproar. The Agency has been forced to take drastic measures-"

"Like murder?" Aaron interrupted, bitterly.

"It is necessary to guard the integrity of the Agency," Byer insisted, but Aaron cut him off with a biting remark.

"At the cost of human lives? The very people you forged and designed into being, hunted down and exterminated?"

"You knew the risks, Cross!" Byer persisted adamantly, his tone rising. "You chose to accept this program! You agreed to do the testing!"

Aaron glared at him with disdain, something within his eyes stirred as if remembering something from long ago. The recollection vanished instantly as his fixed stare narrowed in anger.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again," Byer urged on, ignoring the venomous expression on Aaron's face. "Take the moral dimensions and principles of the human character and suppress it deep within ourselves."

Shaking his head slowly, Aaron's lips were pressed together so tightly in rage that it was almost white.

"No...no more," he replied with a stony steadiness that was almost dangerous. "You will never win."

Byer smiled for the first time since his entrance. The glee that flowed from his stern features was oddly out of place. With smug assurance, he approached Aaron so that they were only inches apart and said in an eerie voice.

"That, my friend, is where you are wrong."

Aaron looked at him, the cold expression on his gorgeous face still in tact. His sapphire eyes followed Byer as he turned around and slowly walked around the room as if his stare could burn a hole in his back.

"Ever since science discovered the advantages of genome targeting, we have initiated several programs and successfully produced results in particular participants. Outcome was just one of those programs. After systematically terminating most of the agents, you were the only one that was a thorn in my side."

Byer paused to stand behind me and I trembled, afraid at what he would do.

"So I began to search documents, anything relating to lab tests and discovered that Outcome agents had a weakness. Unlike the super-soldier LARX program, participants were highly prone to emotional responses. With this crucial piece of evidence, I concocted my next plan of action."

"What are you talking about?" Aaron demanded, impatiently.

"To monitor your whereabouts and ensure our control, I sent an agent after you. I had to keep the good doctor alive for specific reasons," Byer informed and Aaron's brow raised in surprise.

"Dr. Shearing?"

"Dr. Marta Shearing was gunned down at the manufacturing facility. She was nothing but a doctor...and a loose end." Byer's voice was strict and foreboding once again. The way he described the doctor's death was sadly frightening and devoid of compassion. Byer became silent as if using the quiet to his advantage, making the room even more tense than it really is. After several moments of this agonizing silence, he continued in a soft voice.

"No...the agent I sent was much more..._convincing_. I would like you to meet Outcome agent Number One."

I heard a click as Byer reached into his pocket and pulled out a retractable knife. With one sharp jerk, he cut my bonds and the plastic ties fell to the floor. Massaging my wrists, I felt the blood gush back into my hands giving me back feeling. Raising my eyes slowly, I peered at Aaron and saw shock plastered on his face. His blue eyes were wide with horror, his mouth hung open in startled realization as he gazed at me with a questioning expression.

"She has been most reliable. Without her to infiltrate your emotional weakness, you would have escaped. She has the same enhanced abilities as you, but her cognitive functions are levels much higher than yours," Byer commended as if describing a pet project he was most fond of.

"Violette?" Aaron whispered, his voice cracking. "Please tell me he's lying," he pleaded, miserable pain scarred across his beautiful features. His eyes never left my face as if seeking answers that he desperately needed.

"1120 12th Street in L.A." I said suddenly, not looking away from Aaron, but directing my statement at Byer. The tone that escaped my lips was hard, bitter, and so unlike me that Aaron widened his eyes in stunned silence. I knew he was used to the softness of my voice, the delicate nature of a woman who he thought led a normal life. Suddenly, the gentle demeanor was gone; the innocent, docile personality faded to reveal the real me: the years of military training, the bold commanding and independent personality that was carefully concealed, exposed like the decorated mask covering a stranger in a splendid masquerade ball.


	12. 012

**A/N: A much needed update. A big thank you to my followers! You all have made my day even better! Thank you and please review!**

**012**

"Resident dwelling?" Byer asked and I nodded, confirming. Another self-satisfied grin appeared on Byer's face as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Excellent work," he praised as I stood up. Walking slowly over to Aaron, the look of astonished shock and hurt mingled together on his gorgeous face, stared back at me. The mission had been a complete success.

"You need to be debriefed and then you will be accompanying Cross to home base," Byer informed quickly. I twirled around quickly and narrowed my eyes at him with contempt.

"That was not what we agreed on. Where is my credentials?" I demanded as Byer stared me down with a hard lidded gaze.

"You will get them when the job is done," he merely replied, his voice dripping with a haughty audacity that irritated me.

"The job is complete. I got him here, just like you asked," I reminded him, contemptuously. A flash of fiery anger blazed across his dark eyes.

"No! Your orders were to eliminate him by untraceable means! Your priority was to make sure that he was dead! If all else failed, you were to bring him to me. And seeing as how you have failed your primary duties, why should I reward you my end of the bargain?"

For a split second, a tempting thought entered my mind. I could reach over, grab him by the neck and smash his face into the chair between us without him realizing what had happened. The way in which he stood at an angle was the perfect momentum and the force would break his nose. I could see it so clear in my head, but logic restrained me, because I knew that cameras were embedded in the corners of the room. Within seconds, the whole damn army would be pouring into the building. My chances of slipping away was slim to none, so I decided to bide my time and humor the arrogant bastard.

"You're right, I should have killed him when I had the first chance, but if I did you would not have known how low grade your security systems are. The protocols for the safe house was ridiculously simple, not to mention out of date," I pointed out, casually waving my hand with careless composure.

"I do not need your limited expertise on the security systems. That is none of your concern," Byer snapped, indignantly. Pulling his right hand out of his pocket, he handed me a small cylindrical tube. "He needs to be sedated for the trip. I cannot risk another cat and mouse game. Get it done."

Unscrewing the stopper on the small syringe, I pulled the needle out and reached for Aaron's left bicep.

"You lied to me," he whispered, a breath that sounded stricken and tortured. "This whole time..." The pain in his voice should not make me feel guilty and yet it did, immensely. It wasn't so much the words, but the way he said it that triggered a small spark in my chest. It began to spread like a contagious disease that refused to be cured. Ignoring the look of wounded affliction in his crestfallen face, I inserted the needle into his arm. He must not have felt it or cared, because Aaron uttered in a low voice that I barely recognized.

"I don't know why I love you, but I do."

The sedative was quick and within seconds, he was out cold. I stood frozen staring at his unconscious face, remembering the past few days as they blurred like a film strip across my mind.

* * *

_ The clean and immaculate office was slightly overbearing, giving off an air of superiority that fitted the man that now stood behind the enormous glass desk. Byer glared out the window that was imbedded in the wall directly behind his chair and wrinkled his forehead as if a nasty thought had just entered his mind. For a retired colonel, he looked surprisingly fit in his pale button down shirt and striped tie._

_ "It will be like the start on a new life," he spoke and turned his eyes to me. "You will be given full immunity. Every trace of your former identity will be erased from the grid. No local or federal uniforms will be knocking down your door."_

_ Leaning forward in the leather chair that I sat in, I peered up at him with apparent doubt. His words were tempting, but they were just that, words. I need more than a few honeyed sentences to safeguard my future._

_ "Let me see it," I demanded and watched as he narrowed his gaze. When he made no move, I sat back in the chair leisurely and grinned._

_ "You want me to kill him? Then show me the file!" I spat with controlled fury. Byer's lips twitched ever so slightly and then he reached into the contents of his desk and pulled out a clear case. Setting it slowly on the glass desk, he continued to glare at me with renewed apathy. Inside the case was a disk no bigger than the palm of my hand. Elation welled up inside me at the possibilities that file could grant me. I recognized it immediately as a counter virus, only used by the government to initiate uploads and downloads across multiple servers. My fingers reached for the case, but Byer slammed his hand down preventing me from snatching it away._

_ "Eliminate Outcome Agent Number Five and freedom is yours," he ordered and then added with unmistakable relish. "Don't stray too far from your objective. You know what we do to defectors."_

_ Now it was my turn to narrow my eyes at his pompous face. I knew the blatant comment referred to the GPS chip embedded in my hip, but that didn't stop me from feeling a strong urge to connect my fist with his jaw. Instead, I smiled and stood up. Heading to the closed door of his office, I reached for the silver curved handle._

_ "Kill him by all means necessary and only bring him to me if all else fails," Byer echoed behind me. I did not turn around, but exited with the feeling of adrenaline in my heart and the taste of freedom so close within my grasp._


End file.
